Étincelle
by kelly03
Summary: TOUS HUMAIN ! Bella est ravissante, plus rebelle, riche, mais néanmoins gentille. Elle a dut quitter Forks pendant son enfance pour déménager en Californie avec sa mère et son père. Meilleur amie d’Alice depuis toujours elle revient vivre à Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Étincelle**_

TOUS HUMAIN ! Bella est ravissante, plus rebelle, riche, mais néanmoins gentille. Elle a dut quitter Forks pendant son enfance pour déménager en Californie avec sa mère et son père. Meilleur amie d'Alice depuis toujours elle revient vivre à Forks pour aller à la Faq de Seattle. Qu'attend Bella là-bas ? B-E 

_Salut, Salut tout le monde alors voila Étincelle ma nouvelle Fic ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. N'hésiter surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires peut importe ce que sais : des idées, des choses plaisante, ou méchante sauf que dans ces cas las l'abstinence ne me dérange pas et bien sur des commentaires constructif. Donc voila je vais arrêter mon blabla d'auteur que de toute façons la moitie des gens (ou presque) ne prenne pas la penne de lire ! Alors ces tout BONNE LECTURE ! Kelly 03 * Ps : J'ai mis le prologue et le chapitre 1 dans cette page. Pour être sur que vous compreniez le prologue se passe quand Alice et Bella avaient 9 ans a Forks, la veille du départ de la dernière Merci._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Prologue :

(9 ans avant)

-Bella tu me manqueras tellement, pleurnicha Alice

-Moi aussi Ali, mais maman a dit que je pourrais revenir et que tu viendras aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle et ton père en on parler.

-Je sais, mais quand même

-Bon allez on l'enterre cette boite ?

-Bien sur ! On a tout mis ? Un objet personnel

-Oui, notre lettre chacune

-Oui, notre lettre commune ?

-On l'a bien mise avec plein de photos.

-Sans oublier la vidéo

-Alors oui Ali on a tout mis a l'intérieur, dis-je Sur ce nous mime la boite dans le trou que nous avions creusé a cette occasion et nous la recouvrions de terre. Bien sur la boite est spécialement décorer et mis dans un plastique.

-Ca y est ! Cria Alice. On rentre maintenait ? demanda telle en claquant des dents

-Ne me dis pas que ta la frousse ?

-Il est minuit

-Et alors ?

-On est dans les bois

-oh c'est vrai…. OH MON DIEU UNE ARAIGNÉE ENLEVE LA ENLEVE LA !

-Tu as peur des araignées et pas d'être dans le noir, à minuit, dans les bois ?

-Ben quoi ?

-Parfois je me demande si ton cerveau fonctionne comme celui des autres ! Il doit avoir un trouble…

-Mon cerveau va très bien Ali

-C'est toi qui le dit

-Est….

Chapitre 1 : Début d'une nouvelle vie

Je viens de m'asseoir dans l'avion en direction de Seattle, je vais rejoindre mon Ali. Bien sur en 9 ans nous nous sommes vues presque toutes les années. Alice venait le plus souvent en Californie, a Los Angeles la ou j'habitais encore il y a maintenant quelques heures. Je suis allé aussi à Seattle, mais seulement dans mon plus jeune âge, puis nous avons grandi Alice et moi et plus elle a insisté pour venir. Selon elle Los Angeles est beaucoup mieux que Seattle et milles fois mieux que Forks, la ou il y a 9 ans j'habitais. Alice et sa famille on déménager a Seattle 4 ans après mon départ. Je parle à Emmett assez souvent au téléphone et on s'envoie des mails. J'ai toujours été proche de Carlisle et Esmée. Dans la famille il y a seulement Edward dont je ne suis pas proche. Mais il faut admettre que je l'ai très rarement vu. Enfant il était dans un collège autres que le mien, nous n'avions pas non plus les même horaires. Et puis, il passait presque tous ses étés avec un oncle en Europe pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Et puis je suis parti à l'Age de 9 ans. A Los Angeles ma mère possède une grande maison de couture. Bellshine, un équivalent de Dior et Chanel. Donc oui on peut dire que je suis très riche. Surtout que pour mes 18 ans ma chère mère Renée ma offert beaucoup de part. Officiellement Bellshine m'appartient, bien que ma mère sois toujours en tète je peux prendre plein de décisions et tout et tout. En plus de tout ca la nature ma plutôt gâtée, je ne voudrais surtout ne pas me vanter, mais je suis magnifique et je le sais. J'ai de longs cheveux brun normalement-normalement parce que en ce moment je l'ai ai fais teindre plus foncé et j'ai aussi de rallonge mauve. De très beaux yeux chocolat, de jolis traits fin et un corps plutôt parfais. Dison que j'ai tendance à attirer la gente masculine. Bien évidemment je porte toujours de très beaux vêtements même si je ne suis pas aussi mordu de mode qu'Alice. Maman a fait ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Seattle et je prends les reines. Pas entièrement puisque je vais commencer la Faq à la fin de l'été. Mais c'est déjà un bon commencement pour une fille de 18 ans. Pendant mon enfance j'ai été du genre très timide, mais avec les années je me suis plus ouverte et la timidité est maintenant du passé pour moi, bien que j'ai toujours mes moments d'embarras ou je suis toute rouge, mais bon on passe ces détails...Je crois que ces a cause de ma beauté naturel et peu être un peu de l'argent. (Et de Bellshine) que je suis sortis de ce caractères timide et réserver pour devenir plutôt rebelles et hum disons visible aux yeux de tous. Oh j'oubliais j'ai un sale caractère comme le dit toujours maman. Mais au fond je suis très gentille. Et…… Je dus m'endormir a partir de ce moment parce que tout ce que j'entendis c'Est :

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Quelque heure plus tard je dirais

-Mmmm ? Fut tout ce que je parvins à sortir. Mais ou est-ce que je suis ?

-Vous devez vous réveiller on va bientôt atterrir. Oh oui l'Avion, Seattle, ma nouvelle vie, Alice… Ca y est j'ouvre les yeux, mais les referme trop de lumière. J'Entends l'hôtesse rigoler

-Bon ca y est je suis réveiller, maintenant cesser de me regarder comme un animal de zoo !

-Oh, je suis désolé dit-elle en partant

La descente a Seattle ce fit rapidement d'autant plus que j'Allais voir Alice. Une fois arrivé je fis des files et tout le tralala. Puis un homme arriva avec mes 2 valises. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, je vis plusieurs jeune homme et homme me reluquer – un peu trop - . Faut dire que mon smokey eye, mon gloss framboise brillant et ma tenue – jean skynny noir avec escarpin mauve très haut qui soyons franc ensemble me font des jambes du tonnerre, avec un haut ajusté a la taille et pouffant plus en haut dévoilant mes épaules. Celui mauve pour aller avec les souliers et mes cheveux. Oui quoi, mes cheveux faut dire que je change de rallonge souvent elles sont facile a mettre et j'ai toute les couleurs. Mes cheveux quand a eux sont '' gaufré ''. Je ne sais pas très tenues de voyage, mais quoi je profite du fait que je peux porter ce genre de truc tant que je le peux et il faut dire que ces flatteurs ces regards quelques fois. Cet abruti qui amène mes valises commence à me taper sur le système. Il ne se gène même pas pour regarder mes fesses. Et boum…

-Non, mais quel culot, m'exclamai-je, allez-y regarder moi les fesses faut surtout pas ce gêner. Et en plus vous faites tomber ma valise. Faite attention bordel. Pendant qu'on y est arrêter de tout et reluquez moi. Oh mon dieu cette imbécile le fait vraiment. Dis-je, Quel crétin ! Hurlai-je

-Désoler, mademoiselle, je suis…je …hum…

-Suffit, allez mes valises elles valent surement plus que votre tête alors faite attention.

-Oui désoler

-Cesser de vous excuser ou assumer, c'est barbant à la fin.

-Bien sur, excuser-moi

-Idiot ! Dis-je en tournant la tète. ALICE, criai-je en l'apercevant elle et une très belle fille blonde en rigolant, en regardait la scène comme plusieurs autres personne. Peut-être ai-je été trop bruyante. Pas le temps de réfléchir Alice me saute dessus. _Elle n'a vraiment pas changé à ce que je vois ! _

-Alice tu m'as manqué

-Oh Bella je suis SI heureuseeee !! Dit-elle en sautillant

-Moi aussi Ali ! Dis-je en me joignant à ses sauts. Voila comment moi Isabelle Swan et elle Alice Cullen on sait retrouver a sauter comme deux folles au centre de l'Aéroport ! Pas besoin de vous dire que tout le monde nous regarde je crois que vous avez compris le tableau. Mais se que je m'en moque que tout le monde nous regarde je suis heureuse bordel ! C'est mal ? Non vous dites vous et bien dite le a tout ces gens qui nous regardent comme si on était des animaux de foire.

-Bella, je suis venu avec Rosalie tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai parlé souvent

-Bien sur je me souviens. Salut Rosalie, ca fais plaisir d'Enfin mettre un visage sur ton prénom. Oui, un visage et elle est vraiment très jolie d'ailleurs. Blonde, grande, belle forme… Et ma petite Alice aux cheveux noir corbeaux qui lui arrive au bas du coup et en pique aux épaule pas devant.

-Moi sur on va être des super copine ! Elle a l'air sympa cette fille, malgré son allure aussi…. ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Mais bon a réfléchir je dois dégager le même genre d'allure

-Oui, et si on allait chercher ma nouvelle voiture au concessionnaire ? Ma mère a dit que tu sais ou est-ce-qu'il est Alice.

-Oui je sais, toute les surprise son avec moi dans le coup ! La voiture, le logement…En route

Je suivi les filles avec l'homme jusqu'à la voiture de Rosalie une belle Ferrari rouge, il mit mes valises dans la valise et nous primes la route.

-Lamborghini ! M'exclamai-je quand nous entrâmes dans le concessionnaire auto.

-Oui ma belle, dit Rose

-Tu vois cette Lamborghini Gallardo la ?

-Ouais

- Et ben elle t'appartient !

-Sans déconner ?

-Promis, rigola mon Ali

-Elle est super, la bas j'avais une Aston Martin bleu, mais la une Lamborghini blanche c'est super !

-Aller vient

- Les bancs ils sont géniaux, s'exclama Rosalie. En effet, en m'approchant je pus voir des bancs de cuir vert lime avec des poids rose et blanc un peu partout.

-Oh lala ! Maman tu ne changeras jamais ! Fis-je exaspérer

-Tu n'aime pas ? Demanda-Rosalie déçu

-Si, si je l'Adore, ca sort de l'ordinaire j'adore ca ! Je me disais seulement que ces ma mère tout cracher

-Oh d'Accord

- Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais je vais quand même le faire ! On doit rejoindre ma famille dans 2 petites heures et tu dois découvrir ton loft et on doit tous se préparer. Dit Alice

-Ou va-t-on ? Demandai-je

-Diner et ensuite on sort en boite

-Sympa programme

-Je sais bon aller en voiture ! Je monte avec toi Bella

-Ok Alice et on est parti, dis-je en appuyant sur l'Accélérateur. J'aime bien la vitesse surtout en décapotable comme maintenant, on se sent libre, l'air qui nous fouette le visage c'est une sensation formidable. Bientôt nous fume arriver a l'adresse qu'Alice avait inscrit dans le GPS après avoir pris la peine de me montré comment il marche puisque il est vrai je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Nous arrivâmes devant un superbe immeuble gris clair avec beaucoup de baie vitré, en plein centre ville de Seattle, mais à coté d'un magnifique et très grand parc. Je vois bien pourquoi maman l'a choisi.

- Aller Vien on ne va pas dormir la Bella !

-Ouais bien sur

-A toi l'honneur me dit Alice en me laissant entrer dans mon loft.

-OH MON DIEU ! Fut tout ce que je pus dire suivi de HAAAA HAAAAA C'EST TROP, TROP, HAAAAAA. Un loft vraiment très grand tout ouvert avec un long mur uniquement fait de baie vitré ! La décoration super élégante, moderne, jeune avec beaucoup de style. Le salon dans les tons de crème (mur, canapé, jeté) et rouge pelant (Rideaux, coussin, grande moquette de poils devant un foyer a 4 faces encastré au mur central …). Il y a aussi des tableaux. Différentes choses y sont peintes en noir et blanc. La cuisine est très bien équipée, il y a un ilot central, des comptoirs en marbre noir brillant, ainsi qu'un comptoir a lunch doté de grand et très joli banc en cuir violet. Les armoires sont gris foncé mis a part quelques-unes vitrée et sur le mur un jolie papier paint a fleur noir, gris (différente tonte, et mauve). Sous les armoires un beau cramique rectangulaire blanc a été installé. Pour ce qui est de la salle a mangé elle contient une magnifique table ronde, une nappe de satin ivoire dessus. Un lustre a coupé le souffle vol au dessus de celle-ci. Les chaises sont carrée et moderne a avec un ruban formant une belle boucle a l'arrière. De grand et lourd rideaux de velours noir installée en panneau sur tout un mur, une grande fenêtre sur l'autre mur avec de plus léger rideaux cette fois et bleu nuit qui plus est. Ainsi qu'un magnifique centre de table en fleure et bougie flottante bleu nuit donne un charme fou a la pièce. Et plus ma chambre évidemment inimaginable. Elle grande, spacieuse, luxueuse, dynamique, moderne, elle a du style, je l'adore. Dans les tons de jaune pale, de pèche et de crème. Un lit rond a la couette moelleuse crème, plusieurs coussins de toutes sortes. Des broderies, des bougies, des voilages… C'est ultra romantique.

-J'adore, mais on ne doit pas se préparer ?

-Oui, Absolument ! On s'y met maintenant ! Cria le Capitaine Alice

-Oui chef, oui chef ! Rose et moi avions parlé en même temps ce qui déclencha beaucoup de rire, quand nous parvînmes à cesser de rires nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain.

-Ok Bella prend ta douche, moi et Rose on a seulement à s'habiller. Donc je te sors des vêtements on te prépare et on sort illico presto.

-Ca me va. Sur ce j'entrai dans la douche (immense douche en céramique sois dit en passant), après bien sur avoir pris mis du shampoing, du revitalisant. Du gel douche et m'avoir bien rasé je sortis m'enroulant dans la serviette quand tout à coup une tornade m'attaqua, j'ai nommé bien sur Alice.

-Met ca, ca, ca et aussi ca ! Dit-elle en me lançais un paquet de vêtement

-J'ai pas trop le choix je crois. Me plaignis-je

-Oh et comme si ca te dérangeais, tu aimes les vêtements.

-Ok soupirai-je en souriant néanmoins. Donc j'enfilais une petite robe mauve moulante arrivant a la mi-cuisse, moyennement décolleter avec de petites manche sous les épaules ce qui fait que celle-ci sont complètement dévoiler. Avec ceci un long collier de perle, des boucle d'oreille de plume mauve, un manteau de cuir ajusté et de bottes talons haut de cuir noir m'arrivant environ 5 cm sous le genou.

-J'ai choisis le mauve pour que ca aille avec tes cheveux. Me dit Alice.

-Ces très jolie, jamais je n'avais encore porté ces morceau.

-Je sais il y avait les étiquettes. Rosalie arriva dans la salle de bains et s'exclama :

-Wow torride le look, Sa fait rebelle et élégant à la fois. Ca te va très bien.

-Merci Rosalie, dis-je en souriant.

-Je m'occupe de tes cheveux, dit-elle.

Ces ainsi que je me retrouve avec les cheveux impeccablement boucler et avec encore un smokey eye entrain de conduire ma voiture en direction du restaurant ou la famille Cullen nous attend.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Alors alors ? Comment vous trouvez cela jusqu'a maintenant ? Bien sur ce n'est qu'un début, mais il faut un début à tout non ? Parce que sans le début il n'y a pas d'histoire ! Ok je me tais ! XD

J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me laissiez votre première impression, une ligne, un mot, peut-importe. Avoir un petit commentaire donne toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir fait tout ca pour rien… Donc ces tout MERCI !

Prochain chapitre à venir bientôt !

Kelly 03


	2. Délire

Merci beaucoup pour ces belles reviews !

Voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Étincelle**

**Chapitre 2 : Délire**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

POV EDWARD :

Une superbe Lamborghini Gallardo blanche arrive a toute allure sur le parking du restaurant ou je suis avec ma famille, mis a part ma sœur Alice et ma presque sœur Rosalie qui doivent être avec Bella l'amie d'enfance de ma sœur. La voiture se stationne en un coup sec a coté de ma Volvo grise. En sort une magnifique fille ultra sexy avec la petite robe et ses bottes qui claquent sur le sol. Oh mon dieu ces une déesse. La vache elle est trop chaude ! Ahhh EMMETT SORT DE CE CORP. Une bombe. Des jambes parfaite un Corp. parfait, un visage encore plus beau, de longs cheveux brun soyeux bouclés avec des rallonges mauves en dessous du brun foncé, presque noir. Le manteau de cuire, le collier, tout est absolument dément. Je vais presque bander jusqu'a la regarder. Oh Aller Edward tes pas si désespérera, quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as fais l'amour ? Environ 2 semaine ces pas si mal. Mais elle trop BELLA Merde ces elle Bella. Nom d'un chien elle a changé, même si je ne les que rarement vu et que la dernière fois remonte a 9 ans elle a beaucoup changé et je sais.

-Ferme la bouche Eddie tu va baver, ricana Emmett. Ne sachant quoi dire je la fermais.

-Ca ces ma Bellax, elle a changé elle n'est plus tellement la petite fille adorable et bornée que j'ai connu. A VRAI DIRE ELLE EST CANON, Finit-il en criant

-Elle est trop belle, pensai-je tout haut. Ce qui fit grandement rigoler Jasper et Emmett

-On dirait qu'elle ta tapé ans l'œil Eddie, ria Jasper

-La Ferme et ne m'appelle pas Eddie, dis-je d'un ton dur qui fis encore plus rigoler ces deux imbécile j'ai nommée mon chère frère Em et mon meilleur ami Jasper. Alice et Rosalie se posèrent de chaque coté de Bella et ses trois la commencèrent à marcher vers nous d'un même mouvement de talons haut. Bella sans même regarder derrière elle, verrouilla sa voiture à l'aide du démarreur à distance. Son petit coté rebelle comme ca, hum j'adore.

-Bellax ! S'écria Emmett

-Emmett quand est-ce que tu va comprendre le sens des mots ne 'appelle pas comme ca. Dit-elle de sa merveilleuse voix.

-C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui faire comprendre tout les jours, répondis-je a la place de mon frère.

-Pff, répliqua ce dernier, Aller Vien la Bell's cria-t-il avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

-Em, Em, EMMETTT, hurla littéralement Bella.

-Oui Bella ?

-Je t'explique tes deux options – mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle? – sois tu cesse de me faire tourner et tu me pose, sois tu te prends tu vomi plein la tète. Sur ce tout la famille éclata de rire et Emmett déposa Bella qui riait aussi. Elle est encore plus belle comme ca.

-Bella ravi de te revoir, lui dis mon père

-Oh papa Carlisle, dis Bella en se jetant dans ses bras, pour quelques secondes plus tard se retrouver dans ceux d'Esmé.

-Ma chérie comme tu m'a manqué

-Moi aussi Esmé énormément

-Tu es devenu une bien belle jeune femme dis donc

-Merci ces gentil, sourit-elle de son visage d'ange

Quel con je suis, elle a de bonne relation âpres 9 ans d'absence avec toute ma famille et elle est déjà copine avec Rosie après quelques heures. Moi je ne lui ai jamais – ou presque – adresser la parole.

-Bella je te présente Jasper, mon amoureux, dis Alice

-Enchantée Jasper, je suis ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage. Je commençais à trouver barbant a la fin de parler de toi pendant des heures sans même te connaitre. Lui dit Bella avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aurais bien aimé que ce sourire me sois adresser.

-Moi ces pareil Bella, je peux t'appeler Bella ?

-Évidemment ! Isabella ces trop…. Isabella !

-Quelle perspicacité Bell 's ! Ria Em

-Oh nounours commence pas tu sais bien que je suis plus intelligente que toi !

-Ah ces ce que toi tu dis ! Mais pas ce que tout le monde pense ! Et le silence se fit, jusqu'à temps que Bella hurle de rire.

-Mais, mais allez dite lui, bougonna Emmett

-Bébé, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais Bella a l'aire très intelligente. murmura Rosalie en lui caressant le dos

-QUOI !! Hurla –t-il, même pas vrai, bougonna-t-il ensuite

-Ca suffit les enfants, fit Carlisle bien que la situation l'amusais

-Bella, voici Edward, dis Alice avec un signe de la main vers moi. Bella se tourna et nos yeux ne se détachère pas. Elle avant jusqu'à moi et se stoppa. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit. Sans un mot je la pris dans mes bras et enfoui ma tète dans ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou sous les regards ébahi de ma famille. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas, mais un sentiment d'urgence de la toucher, de la sentir ces réfugier en moi des que mes yeux on croiser les siens. De plus, elle ne sait pas fait prier non plus.

POV Bella :

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et respirai son odeur délicieuse. Je me sens bien dans ces bras, même si ces un inconnu. Enfin non ces le frère d'Alice. Des que je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Grand, musclé mais pas trop, ses cheveux cuivré en bataille et puis ses yeux d'un vert éclatant que quand je mis suis plongé je n'ai pu y ressortir. Je me suis approcher et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je suis consciente des regards des Cullen sur nous. Après tout on ne sait jamais parler depuis 9 ans. Et dans les 9 premières années de ma vie ces à peine si on se disait bonjour. Je me retirais de ces bras et lui dis :

-Tu sens incroyablement bon

-Hum…je … merci, bredouilla-t-il. Comme ses craquant.

-Ravi de te revoir après toutes ces années. Où de te rencontrer vu qu'on ne sait pas beaucoup vu, mai j'en sais rien. Est-ce que je dois dire enchanté tu coirs, parce que au fond je sais très bien qui tu es. Tu es Edward Cullen et tu sais que je suis Bella Swan la meilleure amie de ta sœur. Enfin je crois tu le sais non ? Parce que si tu ne s'avais pas la je crois que tu le sais, qu'elle idiote bien sur tu sais je Vien juste de te le dire. Bref tout ca pour dire que, hum ….. Je ne me souviens plus au fait !

POV Edward :

-Ravi de te revoir après toutes ces années. Où de te rencontrer vu qu'on ne sait pas beaucoup vu, mai j'en sais rien. Est-ce que je dois dire enchanté tu coirs, parce que au fond je sais très bien qui tu es. Tu es Edward Cullen et tu sais que je suis Bella Swan la meilleure amie de ta sœur. Enfin je crois tu le sais non ? Parce que si tu ne s'avais pas la je crois que tu le sais, qu'elle idiote bien sur tu sais je Vien juste de te le dire. Bref tout ca pour dire que, hum ….. Je ne me souviens plus au fait !

Elle avait dis sa d'une traite a toute vitesse, pendant que la famille rigolait je lui répondis avec un petit sourire amusé :

-Tu disais que tu ne s'avais pas si tu devais te présenter et je t'annonce que ce n'est pas nécessaire je sais très bien qui tu es.

-Parfait alors, répondit-elle tout sourire

-Je meurs de faim allez on entre dans ce fichu restaurant ? Râla Emmett et son appétit d'ogre.

-Bien sur mon chou, souffla Esmé

-Un vrai choux a la crème ouais, murmura si bas Bella que je fus le seul à attendre. Je toussai pour étouffer mon rire. Bella me fit un petit sourire amuser.

J'étais assis en face de Bella, Emmett et Jasper de chaque coter de moi. Le serveur Vien nous apporté notre dessert.

A qui la coupe glacée a la vanille ?

C'est a moi, répondis Bella en lui jeta un sourire éclatant. Elle veut le tué le pauvre.

Alors voila, régaler vous jolie demoiselle. Répondis le serveur avec le regard aguicheur .Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Bella quand elle répondit merci beaucoup

-Bella on se fait mâter par les serveurs maintenant

-Et bien quoi moi j'y peux rien moi ! Répliqua-t-elle

-Et pas qu'un peu elle se fait draguer par les serveurs et elle les manipules pauvres gens. S'écria une Alice faussement outrée

-Il y a du potin dans l'air, fis Jazz

-On veut tout s'avoir, dis Rose

Bella rougit furieusement. Oh mon dieu comme ces craquant. Craquant non, mais ta gueule Edward on dirait une préado. On ne peut toute de même pas nier qu'elle est trop… Ok la tu as un sérieux problème mec tu parle avec ta queue ou comme une gonzesse ! TROUVE LE JUSTE MILLIEU BORDEL !

-On attend… Fis Emmett

-Alice, dis Bella avec une moue boudeuse, non !

-Si, si, si ! Répliqua cette dernière

-Je te déteste

-Je t'aime aussi Bella, puis cette dite Bella lui tira la langue. Mignon ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. _Gonzesse _!

-Alors je raconte, ca ces passer il y a un an lorsque je suis allé a Los Angeles rendre visite a Bella. Nous sommes allés manger dans un restaurant assez jolie je dois dire. Et aussi pas mal dispendieux bref, Bella a complètement dragué ce pauvre serveur pour ne pas avoir à payer.

-J'avais oublié mon porte monnaie et Alice tu n'avais pas le tien non plus !

-Un restaurant dispendieux et vous n'avez pas payé Bella tu dois être doué dis donc ! S'exclama Emmett

-Et a combien remontait cette facture ? Demanda ma mère

-Ok oui je dois avoir beaucoup de talent et être vraiment irrésistible.

-A ce point ! Fit Jasper

- Une facture Aser élever alors, commenta Rosalie

-Combien ? Demandai-je

-C'est si important ? Demanda Bella

-250 $ Répondis Alice

-Et vous n'étiez que 2 ? Demanda papa

-Ouais, mais il faut avouer que le champagne était vraiment excellent. Dis Bella

-Sans parler du gâteau suicide au chocolat, fit Alors

- Je vois que vous aviez pris le paquet en plus, dis-je

-Pour notre défense on ne s'était pas vu depuis plus de 6 mois !

-Bella, Bella, Bella… chantonna mon grand frère. Je te pari que tu n'es pas capable de ne pas nous faire payez le repas aujourd'hui !

- Et que me pari tu ? Demanda t-elle

-Je ferai ce que tu veux !

-Ce que je veux vraiment ?

-Si

-Pari tenu

- Bella, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne pas embarquer dans les imbécilités de mon fils. Dis Carlisle exaspérer

-Trop souvent, mais à vrai dire je trouve ca plutôt marrant. Rigola Bella

-C'est un défi de taille Bell's, un repas de 8 personnes et avec une durée de temps limité vu que nous sommes déjà au dessert, éluda Jazz

-Je suis optimiste, dis Bella juste avant de prendre une poché de sa coupe glacée et de bien lécher la cuillère. Ce qu'elle peut être désirable. A ce moment la le serveur reviens avec nos café.

-Est-ce-que tout ce passe bien ? Demanda t-il son attention fixé sur Bella.

Je ne suis dire pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas du tout qu'il la regarde. Un drôle de sentiment que m'envahi, la seule chose que j'aurais voulu faire c'est lui arracher les yeux, pour avoir osé la regardez de cette manière si vulgaire

-Bella, lui rappela Alice

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer ou sont les toilettes euh hum…

-Steve, lui coupa le serveur, je m'appelle Steve

-Steve murmura Bella avec un magnifique sourire. Donc ?

-Bien sur, s'empressa de répondre le serveur.

-Merci beaucoup, elle se leva et devança le serveur qui restait la comme un idiot à reluquer ses fesses pendant qu'elle marchait.

Sur ce coup je ne peux lui en vouloir. Isabella Swan a de très belle fesse.

En revenant sur ces pas elle prit la main de Steve et recommença a marcher. On la vis lui chuchoter quelque chose a l'oreille et lui embrasser la joue avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux dans de notre champ de vision. 5 minutes plus tard le téléphone d'Emmett sonna.

Il le sorti de sa poche regarda et commença à rigoler. Étant à coter de luis je pris son téléphone pour y lire : _Il m'a bavé dessus, Baver dessus. Tu va le payez cher espèce de petit crétin. Bell's ! _ Décidemment j'adore cette fille. Son petit caractère, malgré sa gentillesse.

-On pourrait partager la plaisanterie aussi ? S'impatienta Rose

Je leur lu donc le texto de Bella et tous éclatâmes de rire.

-Fais tout de même gâfe, je connais Bella si elle réussi ce qu'elle te fera faire tu risque de pas trop apprécier Emmett.

Quelques secondes plus tard Bella revient

-Il t'a bavé dessus hein ? Demanda Jasper

-Ouais c'Est absolument dégueulasse ! S'exclama telle en foudroyant des yeux Em

- Tu as mis ta langue, demanda le concerné en rigolant

-Non, je l'ai repoussée et claquer

-Tu crois te faire payer un repas comme ca ?

-Tu me connais mal mon chère ! Fit Bella faussement déçu

-Edward ?

-Oui Bella ?

-T'as encore besoin de ton verre ?

-Hum… non prend le, dis-je en lui tendant

-Merci, dit-elle avec de mettre ses lèvre dessus.

-Tien. Elle me le remet mais…

-Hein ? Fis-je ne comprenant plus rien

-J'ai simplement mis un peu de gloss dessus, sourit-elle

-Heu… d'accord ? Répondis-je

-Je reviens dit-elle

Sur ce elle sorti hors du restaurant pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une mine dégoutter. Arriver a la table elle laissa tomber un insecte dans sa glace.

-Que le spectacle commence, dit-elle à nous table incrédule

-Ahhhhh, cria telle très fort. Suite à ce cri le serveur, Steve, ainsi qu'un homme plus âgé – probablement le propriétaire – déboulèrent à notre table.

-Mademoiselle ? Demanda l'homme paniqué

-Il y a … il y a…. AHHHH ! Bégaya telle pour finir en hurlant tout en pointant sa glace

-Oh mon dieu je…. Hum… je suis désolé. Jamais il y a eu incident de se genre. Commença l'homme

-Je m'en fiche, c'est absolument dégelasse ! S'Exclama Bella

-Je vous pris de m'excuser

-Et lui il a du rouge a lèvre sur son verre. Dit-elle en me pointant. Toute la table essayait de s'empêcher de rire. Emmett pince les lèvres, Jazz tousse, Alice se mord le doigt…

-Mais le rouge à lèvre sur le verre est peut-être le sien ? Tenta l'homme

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, explosa Bella, Parce qu'il est du genre du genre a se mètre du rouge a lèvre ? Oh mon dieu êtes vous en train d'insinuer que…

-Non bien sur que non ! S'Exclama l'homme

- Permettez-moi d'en douter monsieur et Sacher que je n'accepterais pas cela

- Mes sincères excuses mademoiselle

-Swan, le coupa Bella, Isabella Swan ! Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le propriétaire devient livides et je vus même plusieurs filles prendre des photos avec leur portable.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis absolument désoler, bien entendu le repas ne vous sera pas facturer. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

-Je vais faire un effort oui. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle puisque l'homme ne restait la

-Ah ah ah ah… Ahhhh explosa Emmett ! Trop drôle

-Oui tu trouve cela marrant, mais ca te couter a cher nounours ! Dit-elle menaçante. Emmett blanchis un peu

Décidemment j'adore cette fille. Elle a du caractère, elle est super gentille, c'est une déesse, un ange … et hum

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alors Voila, c'était le chapitre 2 ! J'espère de tout mon petit cœur qu'il vous a plu. Donnez m'en des nouvelles S.V.P ! Ce sur je vous dis a bientôt pour le 3e chapitre ! Kelly 03


	3. Le jeu des questions

**Étincelle**

**Chapitre 3 : Le jeu des questions**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

POV Bella :

Une fois sorti du restaurant nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener un peu dans le parc d'en face, en attendant notre sorti au club. Carlisle et Esmée eux rentrèrent à la maison. La joie que j'ai de tous les revoir. Ces presque comme si on ne saurait jamais quitter. Je sens qu'une solide amitié va naitre entre moi et Rosalie. Je l'a trouve vraiment très gentille. Emmett ces mon grand frère et jamais ca ne changera. Papa Carlisle et maman Esmée je l'ai adore. Jasper je crois que je vais très bien m'entendre avec lui et de plus il est le chéri d'Alice. Et puis il y a Edward…Le magnifique Edward Cullen. Le gentil Edward Cullen. Le fantastique Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen…Edward…humm. Bon ok vous aurez compris que je l'aime bien. Il est sexy avec sa chemise blanche dont plus de bouton de que la moyenne sont déboutonné. Son léger veston gris ouvert ainsi que ses jeans foncés plus serrer que les habituels pantalons lousses des garçons. Ses magnifiques cheveux cuivre en bataille. En trois mots il est : sexy, stylés & hum je dirais a un air de brave ! Vous comprenez ? Il est Par-fait ! Mais bon moi Bella Swan ne font pas devant les hommes, ces plutôt elle qui les fait fondre. Parole de scout. Avec toutes ses pensées je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que les autres couples avaient ralenti derrière moi et Edward pour plus d'intimité. D'ailleurs en ce moment ce dernier a les yeux fixés sur moi. Très beau yeux vert d'ailleurs.

Bon alors je crois qu'on ces fait abandonnée, plaisantai-je

Je crois aussi, mais à vrai dire sa ne me déplait pas. Répondit-il

Merci, ces flatteurs

Mais de rien je témoignais uniquement la vérité.

Alors ces simplement un merci de me dire la vérité donc, souris-je

Alors je vais simplement répondre que tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il

Charmeur ?

Quelques fois, j'avoue. Répondit-il

Ca ne me déplait pas ! Témoignai-je

Merci

Pourquoi ?

De simplement me dire la vérité, dit-il un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Pour toute réponse j'eus un petit rire.

Pourquoi a tu quitter la Californie ? Me demanda t-il après un instant nous sommes resté à nous fixer dans les yeux.

Hum, Alice me manquait énormément, de plus ma mère est très pris par son travaille et son nouveaux mari. Je dois commencer la Faq j'ai donc trouvé que le moment étais venu pour un changement de vie… Dison complet.

Oh je vois

Sa te dis de jouer au jeu des 10 questions ?

Ouais bien sur ! C'est quoi ?

Ok je t'explique. Chacun notre tour on doit ce poser des questions jusqu'a ce qu'on en atteigne 10 chacune.

Bon d'accord, dit-il

Attend, le plus drôle c'est que peut importe la question tu dois absolument y répondre franchement. Tu comprends ? C'est comme action/vérité avec uniquement vérité

Oui je comprends et sa me va bon je commence. Est-ce que t'a un petit ami en Californie ?

Non pas de petit ami ? toi ? Demandai-je

Non je n'ai pas non plus de petite amie en ce moment. Hum…question 2 : Si tu avais le choix est-ce que tu opterais pour 1- Un yogourt vanille 2- Un part de pizza ou 3- une soupe a l'oignon, Demanda-t-il

**Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. La soupe a l'oignon hors de question – je déteste les oignons – je t'aurais probablement dis la pizza, mais le yogourt vanille est mon préférer donc… Oh c'est trop dur.**

Je vois sa qu'elle question difficile, se moqua t-il gentiment

Est te moque pas de moi, ces atroce comme question me faire choisir entre un yogourt vanille ou une part de pizza !

Oh oui qu'elle atrocité

C'Est ca, c'Est ca !

Oh ne fais pas la tète, bien que t'es mignonne avec cette moue. Oh la vache j'ai dis sa tout haut moi ! S'exclama t-il devenu tout rouge. Ce qui me fait hurler de rire.

Oh ca va, bougonna t-il

Mais au moins je fais plus la tête, quoi que maintenant c'est toi.

Tu la pose cette question ?

Oui, monsieur le rabat-joie

Pff, monsieur le rabat-joie moi ca, franchement, marmonna t-il dans sa barbe

Bon et si je te dis que je te trouve plutôt craquant aussi comme ca, tu va encore me faire la tête ?

Tu me trouve craquant ? Demanda t-il avec un énorme sourire

Oui beaucoup, bon ma question maintenant. T'es un coureur de jupon ?

Moi sa ? S'offusqua t-il. Non, mais j'admets que je n'ai pas toujours des relations sérieuse. Sauf que, je ne suis pas non plus un coureur de jupon. Bon je te retourne la question.

Ok, En fait coureur de jupon, non je ne suis pas lesbienne

O aller tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

Ouais, je dirais que je suis un peu comme toi. Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, mais j'ai tout de même des aventures d'une nuit

Bien, 4e Je te plais ? Demanda t-il oh sa je ne m'attendais a une question si directe de sa part mais… vérité

Oui, et moi je te plais ?

Oui

-Bien, dit-il

Bien, dis-je

A moi pour la 5e question. Une minute je n'ai plus d'idée. Oh oui je l'ai ton breuvage préférer ?

J'aime bien le café moka ou bien le cappuccino glacée

C'est bon s'avoir

Pourquoi ? Demandai-je curieuse

Et bien si jamais je dois te prendre quelque chose ou… enfin tu vois

Oui je vois

Tu pose ta question ?

Bien sur ! Dis-je

Alors vas-y, rigola t-il

Oh oui c'est vrai, non mais qu'elle gourde, ok bon en quoi va tu aller a la Faq ?

En piano, oui je suis un musicien, en fait je vais à la Faq dans le bâtiment art ! Et toi ?

Je vais aussi à la Faq dans le bâtiment Art, M'exclamai-je et j'adore les musiciens, ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire. Pour répondre à ta question je vais à la Faq en Art dramatique.

Oh ces super ca ! Souri-t-il

Ouais et ben a toi !

C'est vrai ! On est a quoi la ?

Tu va poser la 6e question Edward !

Donc je me lance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sait jamais parlé étant jeune ?

Je n'En sais rien, moi je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler

-Et moi je croyais que c'était toi !

Nous somme stupide voila ! Dit-il exaspérer

Nom d'un chien tu as raison ! Criai-je peut-être trop fort

Et il a raison de quoi, cria Jasper derrière sous le rire d'Emmett

Non je … rien …. Aller continuer à vous bécoter qu'on a la paix !

Ces que madame est une vraie tigresse, fais gaffe Ed ! Cria Emmett

La ferme, criai-je à mon tour. Pendant qu'Edward ricanai. Et sa te fait rire toi, dis-je a son intention ! Devant mon sérieux il se calma et demanda pardon

Ca va, rigolai-je. C'est a mon tour donc quand remonte a la dernière fois ou tu as eu une relation sexuel ? Il me regarda d'abord abasourdi puis répondit :

Il y a deux semaines. Donne moi une des situations des plus gênante qu'il tes arrivée.

J'avais 16 ans et c'était mon party d'anniversaire. Je crois que ca a été la soirée la plus atroce de ma vie. D'abord il y a eu ma jupe coincé dans ma culotte pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure. Demande a Alice c'est elle qui est venu a ma rescousse. Puis pendant la même soirée genre 2 heures plus tard alors que j'embrassais un garçon langoureusement une garce, qui disons le n'était pas invité, ma jeter un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Le problème c'est que a ce moment la j'étais dans le placard avec ce gars Antoine et en plus en soutien gorge seulement avec ma jupe. Antoine lui en boxer. Donc nous nous sommes vite retrouvé a la vue de tous. Ensuite pour couronner le tout mes parents sont arrivé a ce moment la. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte je crois.

Je veux bien, mais je trouve ca plutôt marrant moi. Ria Edward

Ouais c'est ca ris !

Comment a tu connu Alice ?

Oh ca c'est la plus drôle je crois, dire qu'on ai devenu les meilleures amie du monde. Ok je raconte, c'étais pendant un cour de danse a l'âge de 3 ans. Dison qu'on ne sait pas tout de suite aimer et pour cause o voulait tout les 2 le petits solos. Rigolai-je. Puis un jour on sait parler et apprécier a ce moment la on a décidé de faire le solos a deux. Voila !

Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ca!

Et comment alors ?

J'en sais rien, j'ai imaginée que vous étiez inséparable des le départ.

Ok, Est-ce que tu embrasse bien ?

C'Est ta question ? Demanda t-il

Oui ! Dis-je

Oh…….humm… de…

Je vois, peut-etre que je pourrais vérifier je pourrais voir de moi-même et puis je serais sur de la vérité. Demandai-je

Oh, fit-il sous le choc, sa me parait être une excellente idée, finit-il dans un sourire en s'approchant de moi. Je m'approchais moi aussi de lui, passa mes bars autour de son cou et lui sur mes hanches. Il pencha sa tête et appuya ses lèvres- si douce- sur les miennes. Il y eu une drôle de sensation qui me parcourra un drôle de choc on aurait dit. Mes lèvres bougèrent a l'unisson des siennes dans un tendent baiser. Ainsi qu'a la fois gênée. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre pour demander la permission d'Entrer en contact avec ma langue, ma bouche. Permission accordé bien entendu. Nos langues dansèrent et le baiser devient passionner et fougueux, mais malgré ca je sentais encore la tendresse dans ses gestes. Ses mains vinrent me tenir fermement et me coller a lui autant que possible. Nos jambes maintenait emmêlée et mes mais dans ses cheveux. C'est parfait. Et il faut admettre qu'il embrasse divinement bien, c'est comme si je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieur, puis il me donna un baiser chaste avant de repartir a la découverte de ma bouche. Haletant nous nous séparâmes, enfin nos bouche. Respirer pour vivre, voila la seule raison de la fin de ce premier baiser. Premier oui parce que j'en veux d'autre moi !

-Alors ? Dit-il

-Plutôt pas mal

-Pas mal ? Simplement pas mal

-Ok tu passe le test au la main, tu embrasses divinement bien, lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

-Je rêve la ou ils de s'embrasser ? S'exclama Emmett.

Oups ! Pendant notre baiser les autres avaient continué d'avancer et nous regardais s'embrasser. Mais leur tête. Je pouffais de rire en même temps qu'Edward.

-Bella que fessait ta langue dans la bouche de mon frère ? Et toi Edward que fessait la tienne dans la bouche de Bella ? Cria Emmett !

-Oh non Emmett va pas falloir en plus que je t'explique comment on embrasse une fille. Je croyais que t'avais saisi avec Rosalie. Rigola Edward

-Je veux dire, pourquoi pas pourquoi ! S'énerva Emmett

-Parce qu'on s'embrassait Emmett ! Répondis-je

-Mais pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il

-C'est comme ca, c'est tout, hurlai-je a mon tour en les plantant la. En avançant je fus ite rejointe par Edward. Et j'entendis de Loin Emmett rigoler.

-Il reste deux question il me semble ? Demanda Edward

-En effet ! Répondis-je

-Si je te demande une sorti sa compte pour une question ?

-Absolument

-Alors que tu dirais de venir au parc d'attraction demain ? Je crois que les autres voudront venir, mais tu seras ma partenaire

-Oui, j'adore les parcs d'attraction, sauf que je suis une grosse trouillarde la dedans !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai la.

Ma question 9 hum, tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? Je suis frigorifié

-Bien sur, répondit-il, Vien la. Et il me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes environ deux minutes comme ca. Les autres nous avaient devancés. Ils doivent vraiment nous trouver bizarre. Puis au fond je m'en fou.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

- La dernière de qu'elle couleur est ta culotte ? Demanda t-il taquin

- En dentelle mauve, répondis-je secouant la tête amusée

- Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu me trouve jolie ?

-Mais oui voyons qu'elle question

-C'est toujours plaisant a entendre, souris-je

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il sérieux

-Merci beaucoup, murmurai-je rougissante

-J'aime bien tes rougeur ! C'est mignon je trouve

-Alors encore merci. Nous restâmes ainsi yeux dans les yeux quelques instant avant de se mettre a courrir pour rejoindre les autres.

-Tu le fais exprès, se plaignis Edward

-Non

-Tu cour comme un escargot, on va arriver a minuit avec toi

-C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai des talons très hauts. Essaie de courir avec sa toi ! Dis-je en pointant mes pieds.

-Ok !

-Ok ? Sans réponse il me mit sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patates et se mit à courir. Mes tentatives pour l'arrêter on tous échouer. Remontant sa chemise je lui donnai un petit baiser dans le bas du dos et passa ma main sur ses belles fesses musclé.

-Bella, gémit-il

-Haha !

-Pff, au fais jolie culotte, ses scandaleux pour moi de mettre cette petite chose sous une robe. Mon cœur va bien heureusement, je crains qu'une personne avec des problèmes cardiaque soit morte sur le champ.

OH MERDE JE SUIS EN ROBE MOI !

-Ahhhhh, hurlai-je

- C'n'est pas la fin du monde

-Alors tait toi et apprécie !

-Parfait je peux faire ca dit-il, en même temps je sentis sa main sur ma fesse a travers la dentelle

-Ai !

-Ben quoi ? Dit-il innocemment

-Petit pervers !

-On est arrivé. En effet je crois que les autres avaient entendu la fin de notre échange puisqu'il était tous mort de rire-devant les voiture- (le parc est en rond) quand Edward me posa part terre.

-Edward a raison Bella, la petite culotte est… AIE !

-Jasper ! S'écria Alice qui venait de lui en mettre une derrière la tête. Tu parle comme Emmett !

-Oh non, s'écria Jazz, non, non, non je ne veux pas …. HAAAA ! Cria-t-il comme une gamine. Bordel c'est quoi ca ?

-Merci pour moi ! Dit un Emmett Vexé

-Chéri, moi je t'aime, dit Rosalie.

-On y va toute le monde ? Demanda Alice

C'est ainsi que je rejoignis ma voiture avec Emmett qui a dis et je cite : Je dois trop embarquer dans ta voiture Bella elle est trop…trop !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alors tout le monde vous avez trouvé cela comment ?

Merci Kelly 03


	4. Hilarant, téquila & Hallucination ?

Désoler, vraiment pour le temps que je mets à publier cet article. J'étais en voyage je n'ai rien pu faire. Avec l'Espoir que vous apprécieriez ce nouveau chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture à tous. Kelly 03 XXX

Chapitre 4 : Hilarant, téquila & Hallucination ?

En route depuis 5 bonnes minutes dans ma nouvelle voiture tout va merveilleusement bien et … STOP ! Non mais franchement Emmett Cullen est un gros imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce-que moi, Isabella Marie Swan, a bien voulu que son gros fessier s'assoies dans ma voiture ? Pour faire le trajet jusqu'au Club avec moi ? Celui que je considère comme mon frère ainé n'Est qu'un crétin fini ! Voila c'est dit, oh et ce même crétin fini me casse les oreilles. Les sons qu'il envois dans mes pavillons, qui rencontre le tympan, qui se transforme en vibration, qui frappe les osselets, qui cogne le vestibule, qui fini par rencontrer les cils vibratique, qui fon un influx nerveux, qui va dans le nerf auditif et qui en tout dernier va donner l'information au cerveau. Tout cela en souffre beaucoup.

Crier ? Chanter ? Beugler ? Mais qu'es qu'il fait ?

Peut-être que je devrais vous dire pourquoi je l'ai traité d'imbécile et de crétin fini non ? Je crois que ca serais mieux. Non même si en même temps je n'ai pas de raison de le faire, c'Est vrai quoi, moi je commente la vérité un point c'est tout. Mais je vais tout de même le faire.

En cinq minute, vous vous dite comment en cinq petite minute, Emmett a réussi à se qualifier de crétin fini ?

Pour commencer, son ventre a fait de drôle de sons. Puis, il a lâché des gaz ! De gros pette bruyant et puant. Les œufs pourri, pourrais qualifier un peu la puanteur qui envahi ma voiture en ce moment même. Je vous le dit c'est écœurant !

Mais pas suffisent pour monsieur, non il a voulu m'embêter au plus au point. Donc ensuite il a crié ATTENTION BELLA ! ARRETE TOI !

Moi j'ai eu peur et bien j'air arrêter brusquement, si brusquement que le propriétaire de Volvo. J'ai nommé Edward Cullen, frère de l'Abruti, ma presque rentrer dedans. Tout ca pour un Emmett qui a dit Oups, je croyais avoir vu un chat.

Évidemment, il ne sait pas arrêter la. Il m'a aussi fais prendre le mauvais trajet. Moi je n'ai jamais vécu a Seattle et en plus je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, donc je l'Ai écouté. Pour finir par appeler Alice, qui elle m'a dit le bon chemin.

Et maintenant il fait des sons avec sa bouche.

-La ferme

Non

-Si

-Non

-SI

-NON

-SI

-MALJKAOUTBJAFCWUIFCBA

-LAAA FEEEERRRRRMMMEEEE !

.AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH

-J'en ai ma claque

-Oh aller Bell's fait pas la tête. Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue

-On fait un pari ?

-On en a fait un tout à l'heure et tu as perdu !

-Et puis ?

-Et ben rien ! M'Exclamai-je

-Pari ? Demanda-t-il

-Quoi ? Dis-je totalement exaspérer

-Tu arrête la voiture

-On est sur l'autoroute !

-On s'en fou, bon tu l'Arrête, on se met tout les deux debout pour que tout le monde nous voie (C'Est une décapotable), en sous vêtement.

-Hein ?

-En sous vetement et on fait la danse des canards en chantant !

-C'Est extrêmement stupide, mais aussi extrêmement marrant. Ok c'Est bon ! M'Exclamai-je

-COOL !

-Alice, et Edward vont être à la première loge.

-Ouais, trop drôle !

-Prépare toi, j'arrête, dis-je en même temps que je mis mon pied sur le frein

-Enlève ta veste et la robe Bell's. Dit-il lui déjà en boxer.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et on pouvait déjà attendre les coups de klaxon venir de derrière.

-Jolie tes dessous !

-Merci Emmett !

-DEBOUT CRIA T-IL ! ET GO !

- C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin ( Oh merde, tout le monde nous fixe )  
Fait's comme les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l'monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin (C'Est asser drole, la tête d'Edward )  
En f'sant coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes, avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin ( Un bras par la, le pied par la )  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous...

{Refrain:}  
Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou...

2 - C'est la danse des canards  
Les gamins comme les loubards  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins ( Qu'Es que c'Est long )  
Ne soyez pas en retard  
Car la danse des canards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin, coin-coin  
Il suffit d'fermer le bec  
En mettant ses plumes au sec (Vite…)  
Pliez les genoux c'est bien  
Et faites coin-coin  
Ça y est vous avez compris  
Attention c'n'est pas fini  
Nous allons jusqu'au matin  
Faire des coin-coin

3 - C'est la danse des canards (hahaha)  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec ( C'Est hillarant )  
En secouant vos plumes avec  
Avec beaucoup d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
C'est la danse des canards  
C'est dément et c'est bizarre (Ma tenue a l'Air de plaire vu les sifflement )  
C'est terribilos comm' tout  
C'est dingue, c'est tout  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amus' comm' des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous...

4 - C'est la danse des canards (Coin coin XD )  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comm' les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l' monde se marre ( Emmett je te déteste )  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
C'est la danse des canards  
Les gamins comm' les loubards (la honte )  
Vont danser ce gai refrain  
Dans tous les coins  
Ne soyez pas en retard ( Oh on s'En fous hein ? Je vie ma vie a 400 % moi 1 )  
Car c'est la danse des canards  
C'est le tube de demain  
Coin-coin coin-coin (FIINNII!)

Emmett et moi nous rassîmes hilares après avoir salué notre publics. Je remets ma robe en vitesse et redemarre en trompe.

-Oh Bella, ce que tu m'avais manqué, dit- Emmett très sérieux soudain

-Toi aussi, Em, énormément. Je te considère vraiment comme mon grand frère tu sais ?

-Non, je ne le s'Avais pas. Mais je te considère aussi comme ma vraie sœur Bell's. Autant qu'Alice est ma sœur et Edward mon frère.

-Ca me touche beaucoup, dis-je toute émue

-Avec toi au moin on se marre bien. Tu es très compétitive, tu as un sale caractère, un joli sens de l'humour, une attitude provocante, un look d'enfer, tu fais tomber les garçons sur ton passage. Tu as de l'argent, tu es assée célèbre, bien que tu te cache lorsque tu n'es pas dans une soirée. Je veux dire que tu aurais absolument tout pour être la fille froide et superficielle. Quelque personne peuvent le penser, mais pas besoins d'Aller loin dans ta carapace pour découvrirent que tu as un cœur en or, une gentillesse inouï, et que tu peux même être timide. Malgré ta confiance en toi. Je suis fier de te considérer comme ma sœur Bella. Me dis sincèrement Emmett.

S'il s'avait comme je l'aime ce gros crétin.

-Ne pleure pas

-Oh désolé. Merde, je n'ai même pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Merci, rajoutèrent

Le reste du trajet ce déroula dans un silence plaisant.

Mais une fois arrivée en boite nous fume encerclée de toute part par Edward, Alice, Rosalie & Jasper. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était hilare

-La danse des canards, couina t-il avant le rire de plus belle.

-Euh ouais, dis-je embarrassée…. Le spectacle vous a plu ? Rajoutai-je en riant très vite rejoint par Emmett

-J'ai du rappeler a Edward de fermer la bouche, il bavait tellement j'ai eu peur de me noyer ! Se moqua Alice

-Oh oui et que fait-il que tu es risquée la vie de ma meilleure amie Edward ? Demandai-je joueuse

-Et bien il se trouve que magnifique jeune femme c'est montrer a la vue de tous seulement en sous vêtement scandaleuse indécent et beaucoup trop sexy tout en dansant et chantant bien sur la danse des canards avec mon crétin de frère, seulement en boxer. Dit Edward entrant dans mon jeu

-Emmett te fait tant d'effet ? Voyons c'Est ton frère Edward ! M'Exclamai-je faussement outrée

-Emmett est pas mal, mais la jolie brune était bien plus a mon gout !

-Voila qui me rassure ! Dis-je

-Bon ca va vous deux, on entre ? S'Écria Jasper

-Ouaip ! Répondis Emmett

-Oh non je ne veux pas faire la file moi ! Pleurnicha Rosalie

-Qui a dis qu'on fessait la file ? Demanda Alice

-On fait quoi comment alors pour entrer ? Demanda Edward

-Obverse et prend des notes cher frère !

Sur ce Alice nous dirigea vers le videur, on lui fit du charme moi, Alice & Rosalie il finit par nous laisser entrer.

10 minutes plus tard nous voila installée à une table en sirotant nos cocktails.

En fait j'en suis déjà à mon 2e. Une Margarita

-Aller qui veut danser ? Demanda Alice excitée comme tout

-Moi je veux bien, répondis-je

Nous allâmes sur la piste, pas très loin de la table avec Rosalie. On dansait comme de petites folles, se déhanchai, roulant les hanches…

-Edward te fixe, me dis Alice au creux de l'oreille

-Mais non, dis-je souriante

-Si, dit-elle

-Ok peut-être, dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil

Sur nous continuâmes toute les 3 à danser, attirant le regard de plusieurs hommes.

Nous retournâmes un peu plus tard à la table, je m'y installais au coté d'Edward.

Un concours de shooter Jello-Téquila (avec Rose) plus tard. Edward et moi on danse un slow en étant très collé.

-Bella j'ai parlé aux autres du parc d'attraction et ils sont d'accord. Me dit-il

-Humm ? A Okkk ! Tu sens drôlement bon. Répondis-je le nez dans son cou

-Eh bah merci ! Sourit-il. Je dois dire que toi aussi tu sens vraiment très bon. Dit-il à son tour, en m'embrassant la tête.

-Mon shampoing est à la noix de coco, criai-je toute heureuse

-Eh bas content de le s'avoir

-Chouette

-Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais te l'appliquer!

-T'es d'insinuer que t'aimerais prendre une douche avec moi ? Demandai-je. Hum MIAM une douche avec Edward.

-Exactement ! Oh merde Edward Penser comme une gonzesse ou avec ton sexe qu'Es-ce que je disais.

-Edward tu te rends compte que t'a dis sa a voix haute ?

-Non du tout

-Oh ok

-Bella tu es belle

-C'Est hyper gentil ca. Merci ! M'exclamai-je fort

Je lui fis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de dire :

-Bah moi jvais danser mon choux !

-C'est pas ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-il tout tristounet

-Hum…..humm….après quelques minute de réflexion je pu lui répondre. Bah ouaip !

-Alors reste avec moi

-Non observe. Mais tu veux que je danse pour toi poussin ?

-Ouii, dit-il excitée

Je lui mis un bec mouillée dans le cou, et parti à la recherche du bar. Sur le quel je grimpais pour danser.

Faisant aller mes fesses dans tout les sens, d'une manière provocante au rythme de la musique. Tout en pensant à Edward les yeux fermer.

Je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir une foule de jeunes hommes et plus vieux aussi, me scruter intensément.

A cet instant leur regard ne me gênait aucunement. C'était plutôt agréable comme sensation. S'avoir que l'on est désirable et désirer

Je parcouru la foule j'aperçus Emmett et Jasper la bouche ouverte. Alice a leur coté riait aux éclats.

Marchant la longueur du bar, d'une démarche sexy. Quoi que en titubant je vis Rosalie s'Approcher de moi.

-Rosieee ! Vienn, criai-je. Humpff jcrois que jsuis bou-rer ! Emmett, Jasper et Alice qui ce tenait maintenant prés du bar partirent alors dans une de ces hilarités.

-Moi aussi, s'Exclama telle en grimpant sur le bar a mes cotées.

-Et il est ou mon canard en sucre ? Lui demandai-je pleurnichant

-Canard ? Sucre ? Les canards sont en sucre ? Et bas sa alors ! Cria-telle

Les 3 autres se tenaient les cotes, et bah oui ils peuvent tout entendre de la ou ils sont. Hein attend… LES CANARDS SONT EN SUCRE !

-NONN ! SÉRIEUX ? Hurlai-je à plein poumon

-Ouais ! C'est géant ! Je Vien juste de l'apprendre

-BOBY ! Dis-je estomaquée !

-Boby ? C'Est qui

-Hein ? Bah j'en sais rien Rosie

-Ahhh d'accorrdd !

-Nom d'un porc épique a l'ananas cramé ou EST EDDI ?

-E.D.D.I ! Rosie énuméra les lettre ah ! EDDI ! S'exclama telle

-EDWARD CULLEN RAMENE MOI TON JOLI PTIT CUL MAINTENANT ! Hurlai-je

-OH elle veut Edward ! Ria Emmett. Bah oui quoi moi je l'entends aussi. Supris non ?

-BELLA !!! JE SUIS LA ! Cria Edward maintenant aux coté d'Alice, Jasper et Emmett

Je lui envoyai un bisou, qu'il attrapa et mis dans sa poche. Je me remis ensuite à danser de manière sensuelle collée a Rosalie. Ou peut-être que ces elle qui est coller a moi. Non mais jveux dire je la touche. Mais elle aussi elle me touche non ? Alors qui est-ce qui touche qui ?

Un canard en sucre balaise !

-Rosie ?

-Hum ?

-Moi je suis fais en quoi si les canards sont fait en sucre ?

-J'en sais trop rien

-Hahaha hahaha ! Mais qu'es ce que… EMMETT ! Il rit ! Quoi il se moque de moi peut-être ?

-Barman je voudrais un pichet non 2 pichets d'Eau s'il vous plait !

-Ok ma jolie, tout de suite. Dit-il. L'instant d'après il les déposa sur le bar a mes pieds.

Il ne devrait pas être furieux que je danse sur son bar ?

-Vous vous moquer que je dans sur votre bar ?

-Et ben franchement moi j'ai tes jolies petite fesse toute ferme en premier plan alors…oui !

-Ok.

Mer penchant d'une manière sensuelle encore, pour prendre un pichet. Ce qui accueilli des sifflements dans la salle. Je ramassai un de ces pichets et me relevais.

- On ne se moque pas de moi Emmett Cullen. Lui dis-je en lui vidant le contenu du pichet dessus éclaboussant au passage les autres.

-Bella, s'exclama t-il ce qui lui récolta une grimace de ma peur.

-Bien joué, cria Rosalie

-Et on disait quoi ?

-hein ?

-J'ai chaud ! Barman un pichet de bière !

Quand je le reçu je me le vidais sur la poitrine. Oh merde ma robe est toute mouillée ! Slashs !

Mais ces quoi ca? Rosie qui vient de me vider le contenu du pichet d'eau restant sur la tête

-Jsuis toute mouillé ! Haha !

-Oui je sais !

-….

-Oh oui, tu me demandais en quoi toi tu étais fait tout a l'heure !

-C'est vrai….. Ben alors la réponse. Non mais franchement ! Pff

-Je devrais vérifier

-Hein tu va genre me découpé et me faire analyser ?

-Mais non idiote, je vais gouter. Aller vient

Je m'approchais donc de Rosie. Mais elle veut faire quoi? Gouter ! ELLE VEUT ME MANGER !

Rosie écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue traça le contour de mes lèvres et j'ouvris ma bouche pour laisser sa langue danser sensuellement avec la mienne.

**POV Edward :**

HAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHA!

HAAAA ! Mais pourquoi je ris ? Haha haha ! C'est trop drôle ! Je sais plus pourquoi je ris !

Oh oui, Bella a Balancé un pot d'eau sur Emmett !

Elle est trop sexy, trop, canon, trop cruelle a se déhancher comme sa devant moi me regardant dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Son joli p'tit cul ! Rebelle, gentille, cruelle. C'EST UNE BOMBE!

-oh mon dieu ! Criai-je ! Elle fait exprès ! ELLE SE VIDE UN PICHET DE BIERE SUR LES SEINS ! EMMETTT !

-OUI JE VOIS LA FERME !! Hurla t-il

-C'est excitant, oh et Rose lui vide l'eau partout !

-J'en connais un qui trouve vraiment Bella de son gout, plaisanta Jasper

-C'est une bombe j'y peu rien !

-Edward c'est de ma meilleure amie que tu parle la !

-J'y peu rien Li, suis saoul !

-Ouais, ouais. Grommela telle !

Je décidais de retourner mon regard vers Bella et …. OH PUTAIN. Chaud. Chaud. Chaud.

-Oh putain ! Ca c'est excitant Criai-je

-Oh merde, cria aussi Emmett

-Seigneur, marie, Joseph ! Dit Jazz

Alice resta choquée.

C'Est vrai quoi c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ses deux meilleures amies s'embrasser langoureusement sur le dessus d'un bar sous les regards de centaine de personne.

-Rose ! Comment ? Comment ! Fis Emmett

-Ma Bella ! Pleurnichai-je

TORRIDE, C'est trop torride!

**POV Bella**** :**

Rosie et moi nous séparâmes et rencontrâmes le regard outré d'Emmett. Choquée d'Alice et Rieur de Jasper.

Et puis Edward ! Oh Edward ! Son regard plein de désire, de surprises, de peine et je sais plus moi !

Plongeant mon regard dans ses parfaits yeux verts étincelant. Oh comment peut-on être si beau hein ?

Bella, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il te fait craquer ! Tu es la plus forte !

J'ai embrassée Rosalie. Merde, j'Espère qu'Emmett m'en veux pas ! Oh tout façons on s'en fiche. C'est vrai quoi ! Je l'ai pas mis enceinte !

-Bella ? Oh Eddie me parle ! Youpii ! Je me sens si heureuse !

-Oui ? Répondis-je

-Je...tu.

Sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase il grimpa sur le bar et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sous la surprise de ce geste soudain je tombai sur le bar l'entrainant dans ma chute, puisque j'avais déjà enroulée mes bras autour de son cou.

Ses douces lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson des miennes. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche un peu et j'en profitai pour entrer ma langue dans sa bouche.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nous fit rouler sur le bar.

Sa langue se mélangeant a la mienne. Nous deux roulant ensemble. Mon corp collé au sien.

Encore un tour et Hahn ! Le vide. BOUM !

-Aieeuh, Criai-je

-Ouais tu peux le dire

-Edward je crois qu'on a tombé !

-Je crois aussi Bella.

-Hahhaaahaaa

-Hein c'est quoi ca ?

-En haut de vous ! Cria la voix de Jasper

En relevant la tête nous aperçûmes Emmett, Jasper et Alice.

Ils en font une de ces têtes, non mais franchement ! Outch je sens que je vais avoir un gros bleu moi ! Tant pis hein !

Edward m'attrapa la main, me releva et m'entraina avec lui.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alors ? Alors ?

Une petite review SVP ?


	5. Folie au WalMart ?

Hello, Hello ! Alors vous allez bien ? Je vous ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère ? Enfin trêve de blabla et voila le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! Kelly 03….Mais non pas déjà Avant :

_**Bellshine**__ :_(explication) Je ne sais pas si j'ai été assez clair. En fait, Bellshine elle une marque reconnue de haute couture dans ma fiction. Elle est à la propriété de Bella. C'est moi qui les inventé. Ce n'est donc pas une vraie marque (Dans l'histoire oui). Donc dans Étincelle, c'est une grande marque équivalente à Dior, Chanel, D & G, Prada …. Vous voyez le genre ? Alors c'est dit, si vous voulez d'autre explication sur n'importe quel sujet (Dans la fic bien sur) et bien faut pas se gêner, sa me fait plaisir.

Pour ceux qui veulent s'avoir à quelle fréquence je poste. Et bien je n'en sais rein pour dire vrai. C'est selon mes humeurs…Mais, j'essaie de poster au moins une fois par semaine. Je tien seulement a précisée qu'il se pourrait que ce ne sois pas toujours le cas.

lapetiotesouris : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une histoire personnel ! Je sais m'amuser, mais…il y a toujours un mais ! A ce point. Je ne sais pas hein ? Quelque ferait ca ?

annecullen69 : Fumer de la moquette n'Est pas dans mes habitudes non, mais je pourrais toujours essayer non ?... Non je plaisante !

Pour tout les autres qui m'ont laissé des commentaires un **énorme MERCI !**

Voila MAINTENANT Trêve de bavardage pour vrai !

Bonne lecture, amusez vous bien ! XD ! Kelly 03

Chapitre 5 : Folie au Wal-Mart ?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Edward m'attrapa la main, me releva et m'entraina avec lui. _

-On va ou ? Demandai-je

- Hum, j'en sais trop rien

Il continua quand même à avancer parmi la foule de gens. Ma main toujours dans la sienne je le suivi sans mot dire.

-Il est quelle heure Edward ?

-2h30 du matin, la boite va bientôt fermer

-J'ai un mal de tête atroce

-Je sais, moi aussi Bee

-Bee ?

-Bah c'est un surnom, un diminutif de Bella ! Bee au lieu de Bell's ou de Bellax !

-Ca va j'ai compris le truc. Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Ward ?

-Oh non, c'est vachement affreux !

-Ok alors !

Ward ! Ha haha ! Ward !

-Bon tu me tu ou tu m'emmène ?

- Non

-Pourquoi ? Pleurnichai-je

-Parce que je n'en sais rien

- On va chez Wal-Mart ! (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est Wal-Mart ces un magasin a grande surface qui vend de tout)

-Il est 2h30 du matin

-C'est 24 heure !

- Je ne crois pas qu'on peut conduire

-J'en ai vu un prés du club

-Alors ces parti Bee !

Cool ! Aussi idiot que sa puisse paraitre j'ai toujours voulu aller chez Wal-Mart a 2h30 du matin. En plus ces un Wal-Mart supermarket qui est juste a coté. En d'autre mot le Cadillac des Wal-Mart mon poussin !

Oh merde Edward a lâché ma main. Oh oh !

Je ne marche pas tout à fait correctement la pour être exacte et Bam !

La je suis par terre !

-Bee ? Qu'es ce que tu fiche écraser sur le plancher sale et crasseux ?

-Je m'en souviens plus !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir

Il prit un air penseur avant d'éclater de rire. Hum belle vision

-T'es vachement sexy Ed !

-Oh mais toi aussi Bee !

5 minutes plus tard nous voila dans le stationnement du Wal-Mart !

-Ed y'a des paniers d'épicerie !

-Bah oui !

-Aller on entre !

-Suuupppppppeeerrr !

-Choubidoubidou !

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber patate !

-Je suis pas une patate ! S'offusqua Edward

-Si

-non

-si

-non

-si

-non

-PAAATTTTTAAAAATTTTTEEE !

-Même pas vrai !

-T'es qu'un bébé lala !

-non c'est toi

-non c'Est toi Ward !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca !

-Ward, Ward, Ward, Ward !

-LLLLAAAA FFFFEEERRRRMMMMEE ! Hurla t-il

-Ward, riais-je

-Mon nom ces Edward ! Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward CULLEN. EDWARD CULLLEN !

-Ca va j'ai compris, la ferme et embrasse moi maintenant !

-Hein ?

-MAINTENANT ! Criai-je

Il m'obéit. Il m'embrassa avec passion, langoureusement et hum ce qu'il est doué. Il quitta mes lèvres pour nous permettre de respirer. Nous resetâmes yeux dans les yeux quelque temps puis je parti en trébuchant.

-Ai Ou va tu ?

-Dans le rayon des costumes d'halloween ! Criai-je excitée

-Je te suis, affirma t-il

-Dacodac capitaine !

Un couloir un autre, un par la et par ici. Oh flute on est rendu dans le rayon nourriture. Oh et tant pis. Autant prendre a mangé pour la route. Oh de chips super !

-Bee tu prends des chips ?

-Ouaip ! BBQ ou oh il y a des pringles !

-Cool donne moi s'en !

-Ok

Nous reprîmes notre chemin avec chacun a la main notre boite de pringles.

15 minutes plus tard :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans la rangée ou il vende les GPS. Me dit Eddie

GPS, Rangé, vende ? HHEEEIIINNN ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi

-Ben pour trouver la rangé ou il vende les costumes ! Dit-il comme si s'était l'évidence même

-Oh mais ces une super idée ca !

-Je sais elle Vien de moi ! Se vanta-t-il souriant

-Pfft allé vient

10 minutes plus tard :

-Ma claque ! J'en ai ma claque ! M'exclamai-je

Bouuuu. Patapouf, Aaaiiieee oh oups c'est rien. Je veux acheter un éléphant !

-Je veux acheter un éléphant ! Criai-je

-Si tu le dis ! Attend une minute. Un éléphant ? TROP FORT ! UN ÉLÉPHANT COMME DUMBO ! Je suis Dumbo !

-Et moi Bambi !

-Non ? Sérieux

-Ouais jte jure !

-Mieux, j'ai mieux !

-Ah oui ?

-Yaa, nous sommes les bananes en pyjama. B1 et B2 ! NON, MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? Hourraaa hhhhoooouuuurrrrraaaa !

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Edward sauté et courir partout en hurlant et en riant. Mais la sais le cas ! Croyez moi cette vision est assez drôle, nom de dieu qu'il est craquant !

Je suis une banane, c'est tout simplement GÉ-NI-AL ! GÉNIAL ! Une banane jaune, jaune j'aime bien le jaune ! Le jaune c'est joyeux.

-Tu crois que je peux me manger Edward ?

-Mais non Bella ! Dit-il catégorique

-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien une banane non ?

-Si, mais tu ne peux pas te manger

-Alors je vais te manger, tu comprends j'aime bien les bananes moi. Et tu es une très jolie banane dit moi.

-Miam, je te laisse me croquer quand tu veux Bee !

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle plus de banane

-Parce que c'est le cas tout simplement, répondit-il nonchalamment

Croquer Edward. Dire que je le connais a peine depuis quelques heures. En fait non, depuis 9 ans. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire nah ?

-On cherche quoi ? Demandai-je

-Un GPS !

-Pour trouver quoi ?

-Les costumes Bee, achète toi une mémoire ! Ria Ed

-La ferme

-Ok, ok. On aura du emmener un GPS qui nous dirait ou trouver les GPS.

-Tu as raison, c'est tres intelligent

-Je suis trop forte, bon on est ou ?

-Hum, dans les costumes

-Les GPS doivent être part la gauche

-Je penche vers la droite !

-Non c'est la gauche, dis-je

-Comme tu veux, Go

27 autres minutes plus tard :

Dieu qu'un Wal-Mart est vide passé les 3h00 du matin. Incroyable. Une caissière qui s'est endormi c'est tout ce que j'ai vu. J'avais raison et oui les GPS étaient vers la gauche. On a pris un démonstrateur et inscrit rayon des costumes. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il ne donnait pas les rangées des magasins dans un GPS ? Bref on a fini par trouver les costumes.

Non sans avoir mangé quelques chocolats. J'ai vivement conseillé à Edward de mettre le costume de Fred cailloux. Il m'a finalement écoutée et est entrain de le revêtir. Monsieur avait des doutes à cause de la robe. Il ne porte pas de pantalon et puis ?

Quand a moi je mais celui de Wilma Pierrafeu, il faut bien qu'on soit assorti non ? Et puis sa petite robe, avec le collier de perle et la perruque rousse. C'est marrant.

Peut-être pas autant qu'Edward.

(_Pour voir les costumes : __http://danimage.d..)_

-Bon ca y est j'ai fini ! Dit Edward

Hilarant. Sa petite robe. Je lui avais promis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Bee, t'avais promis

-Désoler, réussi-je a dire

-Quoi que tes pas mal non plus avec les cheveux court et roux ! Ria t'il

-Je sais, je sais je suis la tentation pure pour toi !

-T'a même pas idée

-Pardon ?

-Non rien

-Hum si tu le dit

-Et ben je le dis

-Oh arrête monsieur le rabat-joie

-Je ne suis pas monsieur le rabat-joie !

-Si

-Non

-NON !

-Haha tu as dit non

-Oups, eux je voulais dire oui !

-Mais tu a dis non

-Sa compte pas !

-Si

-Non

-SIII ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Dit-il

-Bon ca va Fred !

-Pff Wilma, se moqua t-il

-L'heure ?

-Regarde sur ton iPhone

iPhone ? Ah oui mon iPhone. M'exécutant je vis qu'il était prés de 4h15 du matin. Et aussi que j'avais de nombreux message manquée. Nombreux, pas tant que sa, mais 10 c'Est déjà sa.

-Merde

-Quoi ?

-Les autres on envoyer des messages

_Bella ou est tu ? Alice_

_Est-ce que Ed est avec toi ? On le trouve plus nom plus. Alice_

_Putain Bell's répond. Emmett_

_Appelle-moi. Jasper_

_Bell's. Alice_

Et sa continue…

_-Tant pis, dis-je une, course de chariot sa te dit_

_-Évidemment _

_Nous allâmes donc chercher chacun un chariot et nous mime dans l'allée centrale du magasin. _

-1…2…3 C'EST P_ARTI ! Cria Edward._

_Chacun assis dans notre papier de course, entre un étalage de papier toilette et une grosse colonne de cannes de conserve (De la soupe au poids et de la macédoine), nous nous donnâmes un élan et puis nous partîmes a toute vitesse tel des vaisseaux spatial, et… Mais non, ces plus et nous décollâmes dans une vitesse faisant a peine compétions a un escargot ou même une tortue ! _

_Bella Wilma Swan _pierrafeu _ et _Edward_ Fred Cullen _pierrafeu, mérite mieux voyons !

_-_Bella, on s'amuse vraiment, je veux dire c'est formidable_ ! Cria Edward. Voila la fifille qui sort de lui. Outch !___Non je rigole, ces quoi ces truc si lent ? Je te préviens Isabella Swan, si on n'arrange pas ca tout de suite je vais, je vais, et ben je ne sais pas, mais JE TE PRÉVIENS ! **Attention c'est sérieux !**

**-**Oulla du calme Edwinette ! Me moquai-je

-En plus le grillage fais mal, pleurnicha t'il

Oh la il touche une point, Mes fesses j'ai atrocement mal aux fesse. J'exagère à peine, non mais jle jure ! Crois de boit, croix de fer si je men je vais en enfer mon petit céleri !

-Ok, pour commencer on va chercher des cousssssins. Ensuite 2e faut mettre quelque chose de mouuu ! Parce que sinon on va faire pataplouf plaf pitapouf, paterrreee.

-Ok capitaine bizarre !

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber butterfly !

-Oh ces choux ! Souris-je

Butterfly, papillon. Edward il est tellement Parfait ! Si je m'écoutais la je filerais l'épouser baby ! Mais je suis indépendante moi hein ? Je suis forte, je suis celle qui fait craquer et non celle qui crac ! Âpres tout ces moi la beauté fatale non ? Okay question beauté fatale on est surement à égalité. Non mais je veux dire ces un sexe symbole ce mec.

On fait quoi la déjà ?

Oh c'est vrai !

-Aller et que sa saute mon p'tit gars, ces pas que j'ai quelque chose contre la magie, mais je ne crois pas que sa ce fera toute seule ! Go go go

**POV Edward : **

-Aller et que sa saute mon p'tit gars, ces pas que j'ai quelque chose contre la magie, mais je ne crois pas que sa ce fera toute seule ! Go go go

Elle est si mignonne et si agressive à la fois. Cette une tigresse et à la fois un doudou tout doux. Hum Bella, dans mes bras comme un doudou. Bella coller a moi comme un doudou. Bella qui dort avec moi comme un doudou. Bella mon ange ! Ses mains partout sur mon corp, rien que d'y penser je me sens tout drôle. A moin que sa sois l'alcool ? …. Oh, je ferais mieux d'écouter la dame ! Elle va se fâcher sinon ! Merde vieux, donne lui tes couilles pendant qu'on y est ! Depuis quand est-ce que toi le grand Edward Cullen tu te rabaisse a une nana ? Ok question célébrité elle me bat surement à plat de couture, je ne crois pas que je sois connu dans le monde moi.

Ouais, j'ai demandé à Emmett et Jazz, pendant que les filles dansaient tout a l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que plein de gens regardait notre table au restaurant et surtout pourquoi encore plus lorsque Bella a dit son nom a l'homme. En plus il prenait des photos !

Bref les gars mon expliqué qu'elle était la jeune propriétaire de la grande maison de couture Bellshine ! En plus ils ont dit qu'elle fait quelques fois du mannequinat pour sa marque ! Un mannequin ! Non mais… Dire qu'elle veut devenir actrice, EN PLUS!

Moi coté célébrité Dison que j'étais surement le plus populaire du lycée, mais ce n'est même pas comparable. Sinon j'ai gagnée quelques concours de piano. J'ai reçu un prix de découverte de l'année. Dison que je suis le jeune espoir prometteur, comme disent les jurys habituellement.

A mon avis elle est aussi vraiment, vraiment très riche… Surement plusieurs millions. Dizaines de millions probablement. Milliard ? A la j'en sais rien. Et plus je me fou de son argent moi. J'ai toujours eu de bon moyen Dison. Ok peut-être pas autant, mais quand même. Mon père est médecin réputée, ma mère une décoratrice d'intérieur tout aussi réputé, de plus elle est une des meilleures organisatrice de mariage du milieu. Dison qu'a 2 sa fait pas mal d'argent tout ca.

Mais bon les garçons mon dit qu'elle prend tres bien la célébrité. Mais, Emmett m'a dit qu'il croit qu'en venant ici elle veut un peu plus de tranquillité. Moi j'ai genre fais Hein ? Quand il m'a dit sa, et il a fait bah ouais quoi la bas elle avait toujours des soirées, des galas, des premières…

Bon on se met à la recherche de coussins. Je regarde les rangées et puis Oh shitt, c'est Bella ca ! Sur un magazine, en première. Une photo d'elle (surement pris par un paparazzi). Elle marche dans la rue au cellulaire, avec un grand sourire. Toujours aussi jolie, elle porte un jean slim gris clair, avec une légère blouse manche courte jaune en soie. Des froufrous entoure son décolleter. Elle boit aussi ce que je crois être un cappuccino glacée.

En gros titre est écrit : Bella, la jeune starlette change d'air. Nouveau début a Seattle ?

Je prends le magazine, jusqu'à les pages sur Bella. Dans le chapeau c'est écrit. La jeune femme de 18 années, démange à Seattle pour aller à la Faq. Elle nous confesse en primeur'' _En fait, je vais surtout a Seattle pour retrouver ma meilleur amie. Vous s'avez des Faq il y en a partout, bien que la Faq de Seattle sois hyper coté'' _

Je suis sidérer. C'est une vrai de vraie star.

_- _Edward, Quesque tu fais ?

-Oh je, hum c'était toi alors.

-A oui. Bon tu Viens ?

-Si

Nous voilâmes repartis à la chasse au coussin. Euh non rectification, Bella les a trouver pendant je lisais. Bon alors faut mettre un truc au bout de la rangée.

Une autre grosse 30 minute plus tard :

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Edward non, mais ca va pas la tête ? Tes malades ? Me cria Bella

Ha haha haha hahaha TROP DROLE ! Elle vient de rentrer directement en collision avec la pyramide de rouleaux papier toilettes. Et moi je ris comme un gros con, mais pour justifier ma cause, c'est tordant.

-Tu ma jetée la dedans ! Hurla-t-elle

-C'est toi qui ma dit de te pousser plus fort !

-Plus fort oui, mais pas dans le papier de toilette idiot !

-Désolée Bee ! Je suis qu'un crétin, lui-je

-Oui je sais, fit-elle avec une petite moue trop chute !

-Bee ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu m'en veux, et oh la vache j'ai un mal de tête horrible.

-Ca va et puis ta raison, c'était tordant. Et je suis incapable de t'en vouloir va s'avoir pourquoi. Oh mince je viens vraiment de te révéler ca moi ? Et pour le mal de tête bienvenue au club poulet. Je me sens si mal, je crois que je vais…

-hoho !

Elle se relève et se met à courir comme une petite poule en battant des mains. Je crois qu'elle cherche un endroit où vider son estomac, mais elle ne fait que de grand cercle. ! Je devrais l'avertir. Oups trop tard. Beurrkk ! Bon ben je vais au moins lui tenir les cheveux. C'est que je suis un gentleman moi !

-Merci, souffle-telle, je suis crever, moi veux dodo. Marmonna telle

Je dois admettre que sur ce coup la elle n'a pas tord, il est plus de 5h du matin et je suis mort. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je veux mourir…Ou dormir.

-Vien ma belle

-Ouais, oh elle dort presque sur place merde. Je mets un bras derrière son dos et la dirige.

Je cherche un lit ! On est ou la ? Oh des édredons.

Et BINGO un lit tout monter, ayant l'air super moelleux. Plein de coussin bleu nuit, une couette crème, des oreillers de plumes. Génial. Mais il est sur un genre de scène a genre 60 cm du sol je ne comprends pas. Bon pas grave.

J'aide Bella à monter et elle se faufile sous les draps. Moi je fais de même et en parfait Gentleman je lui retire sa robe et ses chaussure. Les miens aussi.

Elle dort déjà ! Une vraie marmotte ! Sans réfléchir je la prends dans mes bras et m'endors contre elle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

Déjà 5 chapitres d'écrit. C'est tout de même beaucoup de travail. Je considère mes chapitres assez longs, ils font en moyenne 10 ou 11 pages World !

J'adorerai avoir des reviews. Je sais, je sais vous vous dites, mais elle dit sa a chaque fois !

Oui, mais ces toujours extrêmement plaisant !

Et si je lançais un genre de concours d'idée ? Sa vous dit ?

Alors voila :

Votre tache : 

Vous devez me dire, une activité que vous aimeriez que nos chers compagnons fassent ! Peut-importe quoi ! Et si ce n'est pas une activité un thème alors ! LAISSER ALLER VOTRE IMAGINATION LES COCOS !

Moi je composerais à partir d'une de vos idées.

Donc j'en veux le plus possible vous comprenez ?

Ensuite pour s'avoir laquelle de vos fantastiques idée je vais prendre, il y aura un vote ! Ces vous bien sur chère Lecteur qui votera !

L'idée qui aura retenue le plus de votes sera choisie, et moi j'écrirais dessus.

Ca sera en quelques sortes une espèce de Bonus à ma fanfiction.

Donc :

ÉTAPES 1 : JE VEUX LE PLUS D'IDÉE POSSIBLE ! (ACTIVITÉ OU THEME…PEUT-IMPORTE) J'INSCRIRAI LES IDÉES AVANT LE CHAPITRES 6 ! DONC PAS DE CHAPITRE 6, SI MOI JE N'AI PAS ASSER D'IDÉE CLAIR ? 

ENSUITE

ÉTAPES 2 : VOUS VOTERS POUR VOTRES FAVORTES IDÉE, MOI JE METTERAIS LE VOTE AVANT LE 7E CHAPITRE ! CA MARCHE ? 

Je veux de la participation, sinon vous s'avez ce que sa veux dire…. Ok la j'air l'air méchante, mais je dois bien vous booster non ?

BON CONCOUR & QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE !

(Ok dans ce cas, que l'idée la plus aimé gagne, mais chut….)

MERCI TOUT LE MONDE ! Kelly 03 !


	6. CONCOUR

Voici la liste des idées que vous m'avez proposée cher lecteur ! Maintenant a vous encore une fois de joué en votant pour votre favorite idée !

Vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire dans les reviews !

1-Saut à l'élastique

2-Camping

3-Parc aquatique (Aqualand)

4-Saut en parapente

5- Lemond bien sucrée comprenant nos deux tourtereaux

6-Organisé une fêté surprise pour l'un de leurs anniversaires,

7-Endroit guindée ou ils sont obligés de se tenir un minimum et de faire bonne figure

8-Cap ou pas cap.

LE CHAPITRE 6 TRES BIENTÔT !

Ps : Comme vous le savez l'idée ayant le plus de votes, sera en quelques sorte un chapitre '' Bonus ''. Bien entendu ce sera une suite de ma fiction et non pas un chapitre complètement indépendant du reste. Je tien simplement a vous dire que je ne sais pas ou ce chapitre aura sa place dans la fiction. (Tout dépend de l'idée choisi).

Votez en grand nombres !

Merci

Kelly 03 ! Xxx


	7. Une matinée pas comme les autres

Chapitre 6 :

Une matinée pas comme les autres !

_Salut, Salut je suis désolée pour le gros retard, mais j'ai été très prise. De plus j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je me suis aussi mis en colère. Croyez le ou non j'ai du le recommencer a trois reprise. 2 fois j'ai enregistrée le chapitre et ça n'a pas fonctionnée ce qui ma fait tout perde et un peut pété les nerfs. Bref je passe..._

_Ce chapitre est un peu spécial j'ai mis un POV de tout les personnages (presque (la famille Cullen + Bella)). _

_De plus je suis désolée, mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose._

_Disons que ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais je vous laisse tout de même en juger BONNE LECTURE ! Merci de me lire Kelly 03 _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

POV Esmée :

Je suis en train de faire le petit- déjeuner pour les enfants, pendant que Carlisle prend son café. Je leur fais de bonnes gaufres maison. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je fais les meilleurs. Enfin, ces ce qu'ils me disent ! Je finis la préparation quand Alice et Rosalie entrent et s'installent à table. Emmett et Jasper arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Emmett donne un cachet à Rose.

-Merci, mon amour

Bon ils sont tous la alors…

-Mais, où est Edward ? Il ne fait pas encore le paresseux j'espère ? Demandai-je

- Hum, je n'en sais rien, on doit aller au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui ! Sourie ma petite Alice

- Oh c'est vrai, ça va être top ! S'écria Emmett

Au même moment le téléphone sonna. Curieux qui peut bien appeler a 8h00 du matin ?

-Bonjour ? Dis-je au téléphone

_-Bonjour madame Cullen ?_

-Oui, elle-même que puis-je pour vous ?

_-En fait c'est assez particulier, j'ai trouvé votre numéro dans les contacts du portable de votre fils !_

-Edward ?

_-Oui, c'est bien cela je crois. Bref votre fils et sa petite amie se trouve, hum dans une situation particulière. Je dois vous dire qu'en 25 ans de carrière c'est du jamais vu ! _

-Mais que ce passe t'il. Et puis Edward n'a même pas de petite amie et… Oh mon dieu je croyais qu'il dormait ! La famille au complet écoutait ce que je disais sûrement étonnée par mes propos !

-_-Et bien vous n'avez pas tout à fait tard, bref comme je lai dit c'est particulier et j'aimerais que vous passeriez dans les plus bref délais chez Wal-Mart…_

-Wal-Mart ? Pourquoi, je veux dire Wal-Mart.

_-Oui c'est cela_

_-_Bon d'Accord. J'arrive tout de suite. Au revoir

_-Au revoir et a tout de suite madame Cullen _

Sur ce je raccrochais ! Wal-Mart pourquoi diable Edward serait chez Wal-Mart a 8h00 du matin ? Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il y a déjà mis les pieds, même moi je ne vais pas chez Wal-Mart !

-Wal-Mart, Edward, petite amie …. Hein ? Fit Rosalie

-Exactement ce que je me disais, lui dit son frère Jasper

-Je n'en sais pas plus a par que je file de ce pas chez Wal-Mart

-Je t'accompagne ma chérie, me dit mon amour

- Moi, aussi, criaient tous les jeunes en même temps. !

Mais qu'es que mon fils peut bien avoir inventé ? Oh les gamins, ils font les fous, mais je les comprends. Je les punis, mais je sais qu'à l'heure âge c'est le temps de vivre pour vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais les blâmée, quoique il y a toujours une limite. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude ! J'en ai 3 ! Alice, Emmett & Edward ! Dieu ce que ces 3 la m'en on fait baver. Je les aime tellement mes enfants. Ils grandissent tellement vite. Alice et Edward mes petit jumeau, mais pourtant tellement différent. Déjà 18 ans. Et oh Emmett, mon grand champion qui a 20 ans maintenant. Sa 3e année de Faq déjà. Bien entendu il y a Rosalie, 18 ans comme mes jumeau, et Jasper son frère de 19 ans qui font comme parti de la famille. Et puis Bella qui revient tout juste, Bella ma petite Bella elle a bien grandit en 9 ans. Bien sur je l'ai revu, mais seulement 1 fois par années. Depuis 3 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu !

Elle fait évidemment elle aussi partit de notre famille.

-Ma chérie, on est arrivée. Carlisle me sorti de mes pensées et nous entrâmes, accompagnée des jeunes chez Wal-Mart.

POV Carlisle :

Mais qu'es ce que mon abruti de fils a bien fait encore ? Ça fait tout drôle j'ai l'habitude de la sortir pour Emmett celle la. Bien sur Edward est loin d'être un ange, mais lui habituellement il s'est resté plus discret ou … ben ouais faut voir aussi. Sacré garnement. Nous décidâmes de nous présenter au comptoir des échanges pour avoir des informations.

-Bonjour je suis Carlisle Cullen et…

-Hey ben contente que vous m'en fassiez part ! Lâcha la demoiselle sarcastique

-Oh attendez Cullen

-Hum oui, c'est cela

-Un instant je vous pris

Nous patientâmes donc, comme la jeune fille Noémie si j'en crois son badge, nous la dit. Elle appela quelqu'un et quelques instants plus tard le même homme qui avait parlé à Esmée vint à notre rencontre.

-Bonjour, nous salua t-il

-Non, mais qu'elle horreur ces uniformes bleu et jaune ! C'est quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Alice

Ma fille, toujours la même !

-Alice, la sermonna Edward

-Non, mais elle a raison, s'indigna Noémie

-Bon revenons en a nos moutons si vous le voulez bien ? Dis-je

-Absolument, répondit l'homme

-Où est mon fils ? Qua t-il fait ? Questionna mon épouse

-Hum…Je ferais mieux de vous montrer je crois.

-Nous montrer ? Fit Rosalie

- Suivez-moi !

-Ok, dis Emmett enthousiasme a l'idée de voir une connerie de la part de son frère

-Comme je vous les dis au téléphone madame Cullen, il s'agit de quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle. Bon voila, dit-il avec un geste de la main

Devant nous, un lit sur plate forme. Oh non, non, non, non. Pas mon fils non. Mais qu'ai je bien pu faire ? Et avec Bella !

Combien de fois dans votre vie avez-vous pensé, mais quand est ce que je vais trouver mon fils endormi dans un lit chez Wal-Mart, avec la meilleure amie de votre fille, en l'occurrence presque votre fille, couchée à plat sur votre fils ? Moi JAMAIS ! Probablement j'aurais du m'en douter, âpres tout mes enfants ne sont pas comme les autres. En voila la preuve. Ça et aussi la vidéo d'Emmett et Bella en plein autoroute dansant et chantant la danse des canards en sous-vêtements que j'ai vus sur You tube ce matin. Dire que je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là !

Mais une minute, avais-je oubliée de vous dire que les deux abrutit endormi devant moi était en sous-vêtements. La couverture laissant apparaître le dos de Bella et le torse d'Edward.

Ma réaction, je secoue la tête, non mais…

Ma pauvre Esmée ne sait même pas qu'elle réaction avoir ! Je crois qu'elle est choquée... pas sur

Emmett est littéralement pliée en deux.

Jasper prend des photos !

Rosalie rit, mais moins qu'Emmett quand même !

Quand à Alice, elle aborde une moue amusée et ne cesse de dire des phrases du genre. '' Oh ma Bells' on l'a changera jamais ! '' Ou bien '' Abruti de frère jumeau propriétaire de Volvo'' mais je crois que celle qui revient le plus souvent c'est '' nom, mais chez Wal-Mart''

-Hum, on devrait peut-être les réveiller proposa Rosalie.

-En fait, nous avons essayée, dit l'employé, mais on a récolté un oreiller au visage et il s'est recouché donc…

-Une chaudière d'eau froide ? Vous en avez ? Demanda Esmée tout innocente

-Oh maman, je t'adore, fit Emmett

-Oh jeune homme, je le fais seulement parce que, et bien parce que... oh regarde !

-Ouais je vois, fit Ali

POV Jasper :

Merde c'est trop drôle ! Ya Edward et Bella couché en sous vêtement dans un grand magasin a rayon. Je dois admettre que Bella a un très beau corps. Sortez pas les griffe c'est Alice que j'aime. Le directeur de l'établissement va bientôt revenir avec un seau d'eau. Moi je me prépare à prendre des photos. Pourquoi pas un film ? Oh oui… Tien il est revenu. Haha on va bien se marrer.

-Je peux le faire ? Je peux le faire ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Demanda Emmett

Emmet fidèle a lui-même !

-Bien sur mon chéri, lui répondit Esmée

1…2…3... SPLASH !

Les deux abrutit heureux eurent alors un énorme saut… et firent un bond… pour finir par se cogner front a front. Faut pas oublier notre chère Bella complètement étendue sur le ventre, Edward en guise de matelas. Et pour couronner le tout ils hurlent ! Pas seulement un Aiiee ! Non un grand et long HAAAAAAAAA ! Digne d'une série d'horreur. Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire : A ce point ? Peut être pas mes ses mes oreilles ou les votre qui subissent le choc ? (Période de questionnement)… C'est ce que je me disais donc on en reparlera quand ce sera à votre tour de faire face à deux préados en furie fuguant une pauvre petite bête… Oh pauvre Roger, il n'a jamais eu de chance !

Bref revenons en au fait, ils continuent d'hurler comme deux déranger, je prends des photos, mon Ali manque carrément de s'étouffer, Carlisle secoue la tête ENCORE ! Il le fait non-stop depuis genre 5 min ! Bon passons… Ma chère sœur apaise Esmée, qui elle ne revient toujours pas d'avoir mis au monde cette enfant. Et pour finir Emmett, vous vous en doutez il rit ÉNORMÉMENT, ok je ris un peu aussi, mais je crois qu'il est sur le point de le faire faire pipi dans son jean, en fait il pleure ! Quasiment jaune ! Ben voyons. Pourquoi quand on rit trop il y a un surplus de liquide ? Hein ! Note pour moi-même : Développer ce phénomène, Rat de laboratoire : Emmett Cullen !

J'avais presque oublié Noémie, qui nous a suivi, fais dans le genre Oh my good, y'a une star et un beau mec la. Elle prend aussi des photos. Et bien sur ce vieux monsieur, je crois qu'il va avoir une attaque. Peut-être est-il trop vieux pour voire le canon Bella en sous vêtement entièrement trempé, ou presque, c'est que la chaudière était grosse !

Revenons en au spectacle qui se trouve devant nos... oups mes yeux. Je vois qu'ils ont ENFIN, faut le dire arrêter de beugler comme des malades. Maintenant il y a Bella qui cligne des paupières, bouche ouverte, cheveux ressemblent a… en fait a rien du tout ! Et puis Edward qui regardent un peu partout autour de lui. Ha qu'est ce qu'on rigole !

POV Emmett :

Haha haha hahahaha ! C'est trop drôle ! Leur tête, ça vos tout l'or du monde ! HAAAAAA ! HAHAHAHA ! Quel mâtiné dite donc ! J'avoue que je vais devoir d'avantage respecter mon frère maintenant. HILARANT ! Par chance Jasper prend des photos. Je suis si content que ma petite Bellax sois revenu, avec elle ce n'est jamais pareil. LA PREUVE ! Vous croyez sincèrement qu'Eddie serai la sinon ? Humm….. Ça reste à vérifier.

PÔV Rosalie :

Vous y croyez ça ?

Que fait mon imbécile de beau-frère, sois disant mon ami, la ? Dans ce lit ? Dans ce lieu ? Avec cette fille ?

Cette, qui est en fait, Isabella Swan une personnalité très connue, une star! Mais encore plus Bella Swan, meilleure amie d'Alice depuis l'enfance, Sœur de cœur pour Emmett. Accessoirement aussi mon AMIE ! Ok je l'a connais depuis a peine 24h, mais j'ai déjà vue des reportages d'elle et lue des articles aussi ! Ça compte non ? Et puis elle a eu l'air de m'apprécier aussi… elle a quand même mis sa langue dans ma bouche.

Bon ces vrais ces moi qui ai commencé, d'ailleurs qu'es qui m'ai pris de faire ça ? Passons…

Ma pauvre Esmée, je suis si désolée pour elle et essaie tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral d avoir mis au monde ce gamin !

POV Alice ;

Ma meilleure amie est revenu et voila comment je la retrouve. Oh moins on peut dire elle n'a pas changé ma Bella.

Toujours pleine de folie. Et c'est peu de le dire.

Faire la fête : Toujours

JE L'ADORE

Bien sur je fait aussi des folies et j'adore faire la fête, mais moins je le fais plus dans le genre sage. Je suis moins audacieuse on peut dire…

Edward et Bella ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Mais pourtant des que je les ai vue ce faire ce câlin devant le restaurant hier, je me suis dis ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. Ils ce sont fait un câlin sans un mot échanger choses de très anormal dans le cas des deux personnes concernées.

Et puis j'ai bien vue comment il se regardait des que l'un avait le dos toujours. C'est si mignon !

Je crois que Rose la aussi remarquée, je devrais lui en touchée deux mots.

Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on a une journée parc d'attraction nous !

POV Edward :

_Courir toujours et encore. _

_Le vilain cochon géant me poursuit. Il est méchant ! Je cours encore et encore, quand tout a coup Bella arrive a coté de moi. _

_Elle court elle aussi. Ensemble on court sur la falaise, dans le champ de fraises! Oh Zut elle a ramenée un éléphant maléfique. _

_Oh lala ! _

_-COUR BELLA COUR !_

_Humm sexy. Son débardeur lui colle à la peau et la sueur perles sur don front. Mais elle est tout a fait désirable. _

_Oh mec tu débloque la, on risque de ce faire manger par de gros méchant et pfff. _

_-EDWARD LES ÉCLAIR ATTENTION. _

_Merde l'éléphant il lance des éclairs avec ses yeux. _

_-HAAAAA_

_Non Bella elle vient de tombée dans le trou. _

_Oh flûte moi aussi ! _

_-Et putain c'était du ketchup ! S'exclama Bella _

_BOUMMM….. SLAPSHH _

-HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mais ? Mais qu'es ce que ?

Un rêve ! Ok, ouf !

C'est froid, ça gèle.

De l'eau voila pourquoi on cris, de l'eau glacée sur nous. NOUS ? Bella ! Hein ?

Ah oui ça me revient, restaurant, parc, boite, WAL-MART ! OH MERDE !

Je cris encore plus fort.

Et la devant moi, ma famille, qui rit, est amusée, ou choquée.

Et nous deux la comme deux cons ! En sous-vêtement !

Mais pourquoi je nous ai mis en sous vêtement hein ? Idiot Cullen idiot.

POV Bella :

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. Putain de merde de…. OH LA HONTE **TOTAL** !

Maintenant qu'on arrêter de crier comme des mongoles il faut dire quelques choses c'est juste vital !!

Oh et puis ces pas la fin du monde la non ?

Je viens de me réveillée, chez Wal-Mart en soutif avec un canon a coté de moi.

Oh je me lance…. Roulement de tambour……

-Bonjour, dis-je avec un sourire

-Bonjour ? Bonjour ! BONJOUR ?! T'aurais pu trouver autre chose non ? S'exclama Edward incrédule

Quel con

-Mais je t'en prie, ta mieux peut-être le génie ?

-Hum….

-Bah voila ce que je disais

-Bien sur madame je sais tout !

-Pardon ? Qu'es ce que ta dit ? M'exclamai-je. Non mais quel culot celui la !

-Stop, stop, stop c'est assée, fit Carlisle

-Désolée, marmonnai-je

**2 HEURES PLUS TARD ! **

Enfin ! Après notre réveil Edward et moi avons eu droit à un petit discours de Carlisle et Esmée. Pas grand choses seulement des plaintes dans le genre, mais comment ai-je fait pour avoir un tel fils ? Ou bien, mais je l'ai bien élevé pourtant. Ou encore Edward mon fils ! Pourquoi Emmett passe encore, mais toi ! Mon petit garçon intelligent et …… Bla bla bla.

La punition : Edward n'a plus le droit de manger de Nutella pendant 2 semaine. Oh le pauvre petit choux, il a pleurniché pouvez vous le croire ça ? Il adore ça parait-il. Moi bien sur ils n'ont pas pu me punir.

Ensuite, l'épisode sort du lit.

Un catastrophe !

Madame Alice, qui d'autres ? Nous a passée un savon pour avoir juste osée pensée à mettre ces déguisements. Pour nous passée un second savon pour avoir mis ces costumes. Elle est ensuite parti nous acheté des vêtements dans une boutique proche de la. Un aperçu ?

FLASH BACK :

_-NON, BANDE D'ABRUITIS. COMMENT ! BELLA ? T'AS UNE MAISON DE COUTURE, ET TOI EDWARD TOUT LES LECONS DE MODE QUE JE T'AI DONNÉE ? TU ME DÉCOIS…. IDEUX…MAUVAISE QUALITÉ….SALE….PAS PROPRE….LAID…. _

Et sa continue…

Par la suite Emmett a ordonnée de voire les vidéos de surveillance. Donc toute la famille a pu voir notre aventure chez Wal-Mart. Résultat, des rires, des moqueries… ET EMMETT QUI A FAIT PIPI DANS SES SHIRT ! Edward et moi on est bon pour des années de moqueries.

Quand Alice a dit « Oh moins vous aurez des histoire a raconter a vos enfant»

Edward a répondu : « Non, mais ça va pas je ne me foutrai pas la honte devant mes propres gosses»

Sans suivi une longue discutions peuplée de « Edward veut bien des enfants avec Bella» « Il est amoureux» «Esmée va avoir des petits enfants» « BELLA EST ENCEINTE D'EDDIE ?» « La ferme idiot» » Ces pas vrai» et blablabla ……..

Me voila donc maintenant, vêtue d'un mini short jean style '' déchiré'', d'une tunique au manche bouffante rayée grise et blanche, d'une ceinture en cuire noir, de converses blanche et de mes Ray Ban noir.

Les converses ont été une grande négociation entre Alice et moi.

Qu'es qui est dur a comprendre dans : Je ne porterais pas de talons pour aller au parc d'Attraction Alice !

En plus de ça elle m'a piquée une clé de mon appartement, non mais je vous dis !

-C'est parti, cria Alice

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

FIN Du chapitre !

Alors ce chapitre ?

Allez, allez vos commentaires…..


	8. Une journée au parc d'attraction

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici ENFIN le prochain chapitre. Je suis une terrible auteur de vous faire temps attendre je le sais. Je ne sais pas si certain on crue que j'abandonnais ma fic, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis affreusement désolé et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner de cette énorme attente. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

_Le résultat du concours : _

_5-8-7 sont les numéros qui sont le plus sortis : _

Endroit guindé où ils sont obligés de se tenir un minimum et de faire bonne figure

Cap ou pas cap

Lemond bien sucrée comprenant nos deux tourtereaux

Donc voila, je vais probablement faire un mixte des trois. Où séparément je ne sais pas encore….

Bonne lecture ! Kelly 03

Une journée au parc d'attraction

_-C'est parti _

POV Bella :

-J'ai faim, bouda Emmett

Quel goinfre celui la !

-Bordel Em on vient d'arriver ! M'exclamai-je

-Ouais bah ça change rien au fait que j'ai faim ! Je mangerai bien un hamburger moi !

-Tu sais qu'il est seulement 11h ? Lui rappela Jasper

-Ok, ok Emmett va mettre de la nourriture dans ton estomac et fou nous la paix ! Dis-je

-Cool merci Bell's !

-C'est ça de rien.

Il parti en courant dans un Wendy's, qui était tout près.

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda Edward

-Je sais pas, mais ça ne doit pas tourner quand Emmy vient de manger il a l'Estomac tout retourner ! Dit Rosalie

-Oh bordel de merde, j'aime bien les manèges qui tourne moi ! Me plaignis-je

-C'es pas grave Bella on va en faire plus tard, dit Jasper

-Mais non Jasper tu comprend pas ! Emmett mange tout le temps !

-Trop fort ! Ria Edward, suivi d'Alice et des autres

-Quand on parle du loup… Fit Ali

-Miam, vous en voulez ? Demanda mon goinfre préférer

-Non, sans façon merci !

-Aller on va faire celui il a l'air trop cool ! S'exclama Emmett

-Oh oui aller venez, renchéri Alice

No, non, non, non, je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour ça.

-C'est super haut !

-Tant fait pas Bella, il ne peut rien arriver, dit calmement Edward

-Mais, mais, j'ai le vertige moi !

-Je suis la, tu te souviens ? Partenaire, tout va bien aller vien.

-Tu restes avec moi, promis ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix

-Promis Bee, répondit Edward en passant un bras sur mes épaules pour me faire avancer,

Nous attendîmes un bon 35 minutes dans la file d'attente. Maintenant on est à 3 tours d'embarquer.

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur c'est trop haut !

-Mais non allez Bell's courage, m'encoura ma meilleure amie

-Bella, je te parie que moi, Jasper et Edward on fait semblant de s'envoyer en l'air dans le tunnel de l'amour que tu n'est pas ''game'' de faire ce manège.

_Flûte c'est de la triche ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour entendre Edward gémir hein ? __Petite coquine !__ Mais ces qu'il est trop MIAM ! _

Au secours docteur je suis gravement atteint ! J'ai un BDCT! C'est-à-dire un bug du cerveau total ! Cette fois ci il est du a une dose trop importante au niveau de l'homme sexy, maintenu par l'abstinence sexuelle depuis plus de 2 jours !

Isabella merde t'es pathétique ! Swan aller tu es forte, vas-y. C'est de toi dont il est question putain ! C'EST LES HOMMES QUI BAVES DEVANT MON CORPS DE DÉESSE ET PAS LE CONTRAIRE **COMPRIS** ?

Oh seigneur je crois que la j'ai atteint le BDCT+ ! Faut le faire non ?

Je me suis passé un savon mental !

-Hein ?

-Oh merde, parce que j'ai dis ça tout haut !?

-Et oui ma chérie, s'exclama Alice. Et on veut s'avoir de quoi il est question !

-Al, y'a des choses que tu doit pas s'avoir

-Oh aller Bella

-Nah, je crains de choquer tes pauvres petites oreilles

-Bell's ! Je t'en prie !

Merde c'est qu'elle est longue la !

-OH Ok ! Ça doit pas ce s'avoir et la il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète ?

-Bravo championne tu veux une médaille ou un nonos «os» ?

-Je veux bien une médaille moi ci elle est en chocolat ! Cria Emmett qui reçu une belle tape derrière la tête de la part de Rose

-Aieuhh ! On m'a toujours dit de dire ce que je pensais, sinon c'est trop réfléchis et pas la vraie réponse spontanée !

-Bah arrête de penser, ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais souvent Nah ? Demandai-je

-Pff t'es même pas drôle, bouda t-il

-De toute façon Em, dans la suite de ta phrase il y a réfléchir tu vois ?....Rigola Jasper

-Euhhh ?

-Oh seigneur on doit tout lui expliquer, maugréa Edward, Ce qu'il veut dire en fait c'est que de toute manière tu es incapable de réfléchir !

-Oh ok je vois, dit Emmett tout sourire, mais c'est méchant

-Excuser moi, mais c'est a vous d'embarquer ! Nous rappelâmes un jeune homme !

Très mignon sois dit-en passant

-Bonjour, me sourit-il

-Allo ! Dis-je moyennement sympathique. Après tout je ne le connais pas, et je ne suis pas une personne sympathique pigée ? Encore moi avec les inconnus ! Pas que je n'aime pas mes fan ni mes admirateur, mais parfis c'est barbant vous comprenez ?

Sauf que la, j'ai bien envie de jouer un peu, a voir le visage d'Edward depuis que, monsieur dragueur nul 101, me regarde.

-Je m'appelle Brian ma jolie et toi ?

Il ne sait même pas qui je suis ! C'est le bouquet ! Quoi que c'est un garçon, et que je ne suis plus a LA ! Ça fait quand même étrange, bien que pas totalement désagréable.

-Moi ces Bella, mon choux ! Lui di-je avec un clin d'œil

Oh la vache il est tout rouge. C'est que je lui en fais de l'effet

-Et, hum…Ça te dit de t'asseoir à coté de moi ?

-Non, ça lui dit pas alors ferme la ok ? Répondit Edward

Il est jaloux, je ne peux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas comme si on était ensembles non ? Enfin on a une relation bizarre, habituellement je n'embrasse pas mes amis. Non j'ai rien dit, c'est faux je fais bien plus avec mes amis.

Le pauvre garçon je crois qu'il a eu peur ! Enfin ! Mais ça Edward ne doit pas le s'avoir hein ?

-Edward, sifflai-je

-Ne me dit pas qu'il te plaisait ?

-Il était très mignon, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

Bella 1 – Edward 0

Et c'est ainsi qu'un jeux de provoque commença entre nous deux. Les règles du jeu aucune ! Le but faire craquer l'autre sans jamais craquer !

La raison : Franchement aucune idée. C'est amusant & excitant.

POV Edward :

-Il était très mignon, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pourquoi je suis en colère à cause de ce mec ? Il la drague ok et puis ?

Elle répond a ses avances et alors ?

Et puis son souffle chaud si près de moi…

Oh non Swan tu ne m'aura pas !

Maintenant le jeu peu commencer !

Je la regardai dans les yeux et elle en fit de même, je pus y lire de la détermination. Aucune chance c'est moi qui vais gagner.

-Alors Bella ce pari ? Questionna Emmett

-Je vais embarquer dans ce foutu manèges, toi, Ed et Jasper vous ne payer rien pour attendre. Oh et puis dois-je te rappeler que je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux Emmett ? Tu te souviens ce petit pari au restaurant ?

-Maudit soit toi ! Dit mon cher grand frère en tirant la langue

-Hum je peu s'avoir pour moi et Jazz on entre dans votre pari stupide ? Demandai-je

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Répondit Bella. Emmett ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air toute seule tu vois !

-Ok, ok !

Au fond on va bien se marrer.

-Aller on y va ! Cria joyeusement Alice

Emmett me poussa a m'asseoir dans ce manèges et je mis mon harnais le plus serrer possible, demandant a l'employer 3 fois de le vérifier, sous les rires moqueurs des mes ''ami(e) s''

**-Pour votre sécurité nous vous demandons de bien garder vos mains à l'intérieur du wagon. Il est interdis de manger, boire ou de fumer. Les appareils photos et cameras ne sont pas permis. Le port de chaussures est obligatoire. **La voix de l'interphone était grave et monotone. Presque incompréhensible avec tout se brouhaha.

L'attraction démarra, le train monta avec nous a bord, sous le bruits des raille. Tic tac tic tac….

Merde sa fou la chienne ce truc !

Oh lala pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepter d'aller la ? _Idiote _!

-Je veux descendre, pleurnichai-je

-Désoler Bee fallait y penser avant ! Me cria Edward de la place d'a coté

-Courage BELLLAAAAA ! Hurla littéralement Alice

Et ça y est ! Bam le manège commença pour vrai nous propulsant haut, nous faisant revenir hyper rapidement, puis tournoyer et ……

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Criai-je comme une véritable détraquer. OH SECOUR. AU SECOUR. Merde maintenant je pleure comme un gros bébé.

-Hahahahaha ! Quoi ? Qui c'est qui ce moque de moi ? EMMETT ?! Enfoiré

Oh non, une cote.

-Aah ! ARRÊTTER LE MANÈGE, ARRÊTTER LE MANÈGE ON VA TOUS MOURIR. JE VAIS MOURIR. SSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP

-JE VEUX MOURIR !

……

-Shhh Bee ça y est c'est fini ! Me réconforta Edward

-Ok, ok

-Aller vient on va y aller !

-Je, je d'accord !

-OMG Bell's c'était TOR-DANT ! Arrêter le manège, hurla Emmett essayant de m'imiter sans talent

Quel con tout sa ces de sa faute. Heureusement j'ai mis du maquillage à l'eau.

-La ferme Emmy, rallai-je

-Oh oui, on va gagner des peluches, on va gagner des peluches. OUIII ! S'extasia Alice en sautillant et tapant dans ses mains.

-Ouais mon amour, on va y aller. Je vais t'avoir plein de peluches. Dit Jasper en la prenant dans ses bars la calmant automatiquement

Ce qui ne fonctionna pas longtemps puisque a peine 2 minutes plus tard :

-Oh je veux un lapin rose, oh et aussi une cette toute petite tortus mignonne et oh aussi…

-Ok si je vois bien elle les veux tous ? Demanda Rosalie

-Hum ouais ces a peu près ça, répondis-je

Pendant que Jasper et Alice, étaient occupée avec les peluches de cette dernière moi, j'en profitait pour joué un peu avec Edward.

Je partis en direction d'un charmant jeune homme et lui demandai de la monnaie pour m'acheter un suçon dans la machine a bonbon a l'arrière. Je sais j'ai pas besoin de lui pour me l'acheter, mais a voire la tête d'Edward je crois pas que vous auriez hésitez non plus.

Je revins prêt de lui, seulement 3 petites minutes plus tard faisant tourner de manière suggestive la friandise dans ma bouche.

Bella 2 – Edward 0

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

-Ok Em je te rappelle que tu as perdu ton pari tout a l'heure et que part conséquent on va dans le tunnel de l'amour.

-Rooo Emmett pourrait-tu cesser de m'embarquer dans tes paris débiles ? Se plaignit Jasper

-Oups trop tard ! Rigola Emmy

-C'est parti les amis ! s'exclama Alice

…….

Les places pour le tunnel de l'amour sont des banquettes et les garçons se sont coincée pour y entrez les trois, tandis que nous, les filles, on y est entré facilement.

Arrivée dans la parti la plus noir du tunnel ils commencèrent leur petit numéro avec beaucoup d'Attention de la part des passagers.

-Hum mm Edward, -Emmett-

-Oh oui, comme ça, oouuiiii! – Jasper-

-Humm Jazz sur toute la longueur oui continu…. –Edward-

-Oh Putain Emmett ! –Jasper-

-Tu as un anus si étroit Edward chéri ! –Emmett-

-Ah sa c'est trop bizarre Em – rigola Edward-

De notre coté, nous, les filles ont riaient a n'en plus respirer. Et eux continuaient !

Le plus drôle je pense c'est l'expression des autres passagers, la grand-mère complètement choqué ! Aussi ce gars, probablement homosexuel, qui a demandé a nos amis de participer ! Juste voir leur tête à ce moment la…. OH MON DIEU TROP DROLE !

Évidemment il y a aussi la partie plus chaude ! Entendre Edward gémir et faire semblant de prendre du plaisir ! Je devrais peut-être pas, mais je dois vous avouez que je suis toute mouillé ! Mais comprenez c'est vachement excitant ! Malheureusement Edward c'est bien aperçu après quelques coûts d'œil de mon coté que ce qu'il faisait ne me laissait pas indifférente.

Bella 2 - Edward 1

Une fois le défi et par la même occasion le tour de manège terminer il était 17h48, donc bientôt le temps de rentrer car nous n'avions pas prévu de passer la soirée la.

Donc nous étions en train de marcher a la recherche de toilettes pour Rosalie qui et je le cite n'arrête pas te dire '' pipi, pipi moi faire pipi'' tout en sautillant les jambes croisée.

-Oh mon dieu ! Haaaa ! Cria un groupe de filles hystérique quand nous passâmes à coté d'eux.

-est- ce que je peux avoir un autographe s'il-vous plait ? Demanda l'une d'entre elle à _Edward ?_

Non, mais c'est MOI la star ici ! Pas lui ! MMMMOOOOOIIII !

J'y comprends rien ! Je suis BELLA SWAN ! Lui c'Est seulement Edward Cullen, ok il est beau comme un dieu et il est populaire aux lycée et a la Faq, mais moi je suis connue internationalement !

Donc voila la y'a un problème, parce que si a moi on m'aurait demander un autographe j'aurais trouvé sa normal, la routine quoi ! Je suis même assé surpris de ne pas m'être fait aborder.

-Hum oui bien sur, répondit-il surpris puis avec un air suffisant en me voyant fulminée.

-Jalouse, me souffla-t-il

-Tenez le dessus ! Dis a Edward la jeune fille, en lui montrant un magazine people. Je me rapprochai d'Edward pour voir ce magazine et je pus voir en gros titre **Bella a peine une journée et déjà des étincelles à Seattle! Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?**

Ce avec plusieurs photos dont, Edward et moi marchant au parc puis s'embrassant, Emmett et moi debout dans la voiture en pleine autoroute et ce en sous-vêtement, Rosalie et moi s'embrassant trempée sur le bar, puis enfin moi et Edward dormant dans le lit de chez Walmart…

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par d'autres cris :

-C'est Bella Swan, c'est Bella Swan. OHMON DIEU C'EST ELLE !

-Vous êtes mon idole, je vous ADORE !

-Aahhhhhh

Ah bon je comprend maintenant il ne m'avait seulement pas aperçu ! Et comme elles ont vu des photos de moi avec Edward….

Bon sa y tout est logique, sauf peut-être que mes amis ne sont pas habitué a la célébrité et qu'il sont vraiment surpris qu'un méga attroupement ce soit formé autour de nous, de moi !

Mais c'est ce qui arrive quand une gamine en admiration devant crie haut et fort que je suis juste la !

Donc pendant que je prends quelques photos et signe des autographes ils me regardent avec ahurissement

Alice un peu moins puisqu'elle y a un peu goûté pendant c'est séjour a Los Angeles.

Les gardes de sécurité du parc son obligé de nous escorter jusqu'à nos voitures pour que nous puissions partir.

**Une fois arrivée chez les Cullen **:

-Bah dis donc Bell's ! S'exclama Emmett en s'effondrant sur le canapé

-Je s'avais que tu es célèbre, mais je ne me doutais pas de tout ceci, dis Jazz

-Ouais, mais vous s'avez aujourd'hui na pas été si pire, dis-je

-Oh c'est vrai, dis- Alice, je me souviens de ma dernière visite en Californie.

-Raconte, raconte ! S'exclama Rosalie

-Bien sur ! Se réjouissa mon petit lutin, alors voila quand je suis aller rendre visite a Bella il y a quelques mois elle est venue m'accueillir a l'aéroport avec un homme. J'ai cru à son petit ami. Mais non elle m'a dis qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses meilleurs ami et qu'il lu servait aussi souvent de gardes du corps. Elle portait même des lunettes soleil noir a l'intérieur, ria t-elle.

-c'est pas un peu excessif ? Demanda Edward

-Non je crois pas, lui répondis Alice, parce que même comme sa il y avait des paparazzi qui la photographiais.

-A ce point! S'indigna Emmett ! Je vais te servir de garde du corps ici moi, si tu en a besoin bell's, se proposa gentiment Emmett

-Merci Emmett c'est très gentil. Lui souris-je

-Bah c'est normal quoi et puis il faut bien que mes muscle servent a quelques chose.

-ouais, ouais

-Et même que le lendemain en magasinant on a été suivis par une petite foule de paparazzi qui nous filmait et posait des questions !

-C'est souvent comme ça, mais parfois c'est moi pire il faut dire que de nouvelles photos publicitaire de moi venait tout juste de sortir.

-Ouais ben sa fait étrange parce que nous on te connais pas a cause de ton statuts de star, mais étant la petite fille de Forks. Fit Em

-Mais c'est encore moi cette fille la mon nounours !

-je sais allez viens la câlin. Dit-il en ouvrant les bras ou je m'y engouffrai.

_Ho ce qu'il est mignon mon petit Emmy quand même non ?_

* * *

**Bonus : **

Visite au supermarché : POV Bella

Des chips, du pop-corn, plein de friandise

Des légumes, de fruits

Du lait, du jus, de la boisson gazeuse, du café, du thé, de la bière, des cocktails alcoolisés…

Des volailles, des viandes, des pâtes, du riz, des épices, des pommes de terre, des plats surgeler, des conserves du pain, des bagels des pâtisseries, des garnitures pour les tartines, de la farine, des boites de gâteaux, des pogos, des saucisses, des pains hot-dogs, des pizzas surgeler, des frites surgeler, des sauces, du fromages……

Je me promène de rangées en rangées avec mon panier d'épicerie plein au rebord. Et puis finalement j'arrive à la caisse.

Je pose mes articles et sors ma carte.

-Est-ce que vous désirez des sacs en plastique a 5c chaque ou des sac écologique a 1$ chaque ?

J'opte pour les sacs écologiques, autant faire attention à la planète non ?

-D'accord, alors ça fera un total de 803 $ S'il vous plait

Je payais et quitta la caisse avec mes nombreux sacs dans mes deux paniers. 22 sacs en tout. 803 $ c'est beaucoup non pour une commande ? Et 22 sacs aussi non ? *(au Canada une famille de 4 personnes dépense en moyenne jusqu'à 450 $ par semaines d'épicerie) Moi j'ai jamais été faire une commande donc je sais pas trop…

Mais un autre problème pointa le bout de son nez ! Jamais j'aurais assée de place dans ma Lamborghini pour mettre tout ça ! Et puis mettre dans la voiture sacs par sacs c'est long et lourd aussi ! J'appelle de l'aide.

POV Edward :

J'étais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Jasper lorsque mon portable sonna et que je reconnus la sonnerie de Bella.

-Jazz fait pause !

-Ouais

-Hey Bee!

-……

-un problème ?

-…..

-Et tu as besoin d'aide, ou ça j'arrive !

-…..

-Au supermarché ?

-….

-Avec Jasper

-…..

-oui bien sur

-…..

-De rien Au revoir.

-Un problème avec Bella ? Demanda Jazz

-Oui elle nous attend au supermarché!

-Bizarre

-Ouais je sais

-Allons-y alors

……..

Arrivée au supermarché nous aperçûmes la Lamborghini de Bella garé a l'avant du stationnement et elle un peu plus entourée d'une ribambelles de sacs écologique tous plein a craquée a première vue. Mais pourquoi ?

-Bonjour toi ! La saluai-je

-Salut Ed!

-Pourquoi t'a pris autant de nourriture ? Demanda Jazz

- Ben je n'ai jamais fait l'épicerie moi ! Et puis je suis sur que vous allez tous presque passé votre vie chez moi maintenant. De plus avec Emmett il en faut de la nourriture !

- Ta pas tord, dis-je

-Bon voila vous allez transporter ces sacs dans ta voiture et me les apporter chez moi ok ? Sur ce moi j'ai des choses à faire! Oh et j'oubliais je vous invite a dîner Mardi ok ? Bye Merci !

Et elle s'en alla nous laissant en plant

-Je crois qu'on viens de ce faire avoir en beauté !

-Je crois aussi

-Oh ces filles

Elles font ce qu'elles veulent de nous, mais jamais on l'avouera hein ? Fit Jasper

-Non c'est hors de questions allez au boulot !

N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Merci beaucoup de continuer a suivre ma fiction. Je vais vraiment essayer de m'améliorer pour ce qui est du temps entre chaque chapitre.

Merci encore

Kelly 03 xxx !


	9. Avertissement: future chef : ATTENTION

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture kelly 03 !

* * *

**Avertissement : future chef : ATTENTION!**

N.B : Ceci est un avertissement ne pas reproduire les recettes de Bella et Rosalie a la maison. Il est conseiller de porter un casque et des lunettes de sécurité en tout temps à partir de 15h33. Pour pus de renseignement laisser un message perso ou une review MERCI !

**Mardi 11h26:**

Debout à coté de la baie vitrée avec une tasse de café fumante à la main je me repasse en mémoire ce qui c'est passé Lundi matin.

**Lundi 8h03:**

-Quelqu'un peut bien me dire pourquoi mon putain de cellulaire sonne la, tout de suit, maintenant ?

-Personne bien sur, puisque je suis seul. Il n'y a PERSONNE !

-Et voila que je me parle tout de seule, pauvre fille.

-Allo ? Fis-je sèchement en décrochant

-Bonjour Bella

-Maman, il est 8h00 du matin ! Grommelai-je

-Oh je suis désolé, mais je tenais à te téléphoner avant Josh.

A titre d'information Josh c'est mon attaché de presse et aussi celui qui se charges de mes relations publiques. Et accessoirement aussi un bon ami.

-Hum, il va appeler ?

-Mais oui qu'es que tu crois tu fais la une de toutes les revus a scandale ! Cria t-elle presque

-Maman, je fais presque toujours la une de ces revus ! Dis-je blasée

-Oui, mais la sais différent

-Je peux s'avoir en quoi c'est différent aujourd'hui plus que la semaine dernière

-Parce que la les rumeurs sont beaucoup plus grosse Bella et tout le monde veux s'avoir qui est le mystérieux jeune homme.

En d'autre mot elle veux dire '' qui c'est, qui c'est ?''

Ma mère est une grande chef d'entreprise, elle peut se montrer snob et froide quand elle est en mode '' travail''. Mais malgré tout c'est une vraie gamine.

-Edward Cullen maman !

-Edward Cullen…Edward, j'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose

-Évidemment c'est le frère d'Alice !

-Oh oui bien sur que je suis sotte, ria t-elle

-Tu ne vas pas me disputer ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Bella arrête de faire semblant d'avoir peur de moi !

-ok, ok riais-je

-Et non je ne vais pas le faire j'en connais un qui va s'en charger

-Ouais ca ces sur !

-Par contre j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Dit-elle

-Tu sais maman je ne vais pas l'épouser, je ne sort même pas avec donc...

-On verra bien ! Donc je vous attends Vendredi matin dans mon bureau?

-Parfait

-Je te laisse on m'appelle

-Au revoir, bisous

-Bisous aussi oh et n'oublie de t'occuper de la boutique de Seattle.

Et elle raccrocha.

Bon alors je vais devoir avertir Edward que nous partons Jeudi pour Los Angeles ! J'en connais une qui va être morte de jalousie !

**Mardi 11h34: **

Oui je croyais qu'Alice allait être jalouse, mais j'ai une belle surprise et pour les autres aussi. Je crois que Rosalie va beaucoup aimé. Emmett aussi ça c'est certain !

Merde j'espère qu'il ne me fera pas trop honte celui la ! Je l'adore, mais qu'es qu'il peut être bête parfois !

**Lundi 9h42:**

La sonnerie de mon I phone retentit dans l'appartement.

_Fuck_, mais où est-ce que j'ai laissé ce maudit téléphone !?

Réfléchis Bella, RÉ-FLÉ-CHIS ! …..

………..

…….

….

..

MAIS OUI JE SAIS ! Ok je suis d'Accord ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et un bug au cerveau, mais la bonne chose de l'histoire c'est que je sais il est dans ma chambre !

Ma chambre ! Dire que je n'ai même pas visité l'appartement au complet encore ! Maman ne fait jamais les choses en petit !

Pendant que tu réfléchis comme une conne Bella CA SONNE ENCORE !

Mais oui j'y vais le chercher ce putain de cellulaire !

-Allo, répondis-je un peu essouffler en raison de ma course dans l'appartement.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !

_Oh oh c'est jamais bien quand il cris mon nom en entier ! _

_-_MEME PAS DEUX JOURS, DEUX JOURS !! ET QUE CROIT TU QUE JE VOIS PARTOUT DANS LES MÉDIAS? TOI, OUI TOI ! ISABELLA VEUT-TU BIEN ME DIRE CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE C'EST QUOI C'EST CONNERIE ? TOOUUTT DDEE SUUUIITTTEE !

_Ouf alors la je suis dans la merde ! _

-heu quelle connerie, répondis-je

_Je suis stupide quelle connerie ! Ça y ai-je suis bonne pour la morgue ! _

-QUEL CONNERIE ? Ok si c'est une plaisanterie ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Mais puisque que tu ne sembles pas s'avoir de quoi je parle je vais te le dire moi : Premièrement on voit des photos de toi et un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés partout. Au restaurant, au parc en train de vous embrasser, coucher dans un lit chez WAL-MART ! Puis aussi au parc d'attraction. Ok cette partis la ce n'est pas grave, sauf chez Wal-Mart peut-être, mais ça fait un bon coup de publicité. Style qui est le bel inconnu de Bella ?

-Cliché ! Riais-je

-Peut-être, mais vendeur, répondit Josh. Ok je continus, Toi sur un bar avec fille blonde s'arrosant de bière, toi et cette même fille en train de vous embrasser ! Sur le bar encore. Bon sens Bella boire de l'alcool c'est 21 ans ! (Au États-unis l'age légal est de 21 ans) Donc, tache au moins d'être discrète !

_Voila ce qui est cool avec Josh ! Il s'en fout de ce que je fais. Il a seulement 24 ans et il vit aussi ! Mais il fait aussi sont boulot qui consiste en gros a mon image public ! Ces lui qui décide dans quel soirée up je dois aller, a quel œuvre de bien faisances je dois participer, il parle a la presse …_

-et puis c'est quoi cette vidéo !? La danse des canards ! En sous vêtement au milieu de l'autoroute! Debout dans ta décapotable avec ce mec en boxer !?

-Le mec en boxer c'est Emmett ! Répondis-je calmement

-Ok ! Alors pourquoi toi et EMMETT faisiez ça ! Demanda t-il d'une voix dure

-Hum un petit pari ?

-Sois gentille évite les paris de ce genre ok ?

-Et si je ne suis pas gentille ?

-De toute façon tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Je suis toujours pris pour réparer tes erreurs et tout le tra la la ! Se plaignit Josh

-Oh je t'en pris tu adores ton job et pour le salaire que je te paie il faut bien que tu bouges ton jolie petit cul quelques fois non ?

-Tu ne changeras jamais toujours réponse a tout et puis je sais bien que je suis beau gosse, mais depuis quand tu le matte mon ''jolie petit cul'' ? S'amusa t-il

-Tu veux la vérité ou la réponse de la petite Bella hyper coincé ?

-Vas-y pour les deux !

-Dac ! La vérité depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ! Et la réponse de la petite Bella hyper coincé : Quoi, mais j'aurais jamais osée !

-Depuis toujours hein ?

-Hum hum

-Ok sait pas tout, mais maintenant les choses sérieuses ! Renée m'a dit que tu rentrais a LA avec le mystérieux inconnu !?

-Avec Edward et pour Vendredi oui !

-D'accord donc, ce sera lui qui t'accompagneras aux soirées ou tu dois te présenté ! …

_Naturellement étant de voyage en Californie je dois faire quelques apparitions publics ! _

-…. Donc ta mère et moi en avons parler et se serait bien pour la marques et pour toi aussi.

-Qu'es qui serait bien ? Demandais-je confuse

-La nouvelle image de la compagnie ! Toi et Edward ! Pour la nouvelle collection tu te rappelles ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Tant que ça ! Je savais que maman voulait parler a Ed, mais je croyais pas que tout ça était a ce point la ! M'exclamai-je totalement ahurie

-Si ! Bon vous allez, donc allez à une soirée bénéfice pour la fondation rêve d'enfant ! Tu devras faire un discours !

-Ok un discours ! Mais ce sont les portes paroles habituellement qui…

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? C'est toi la nouvelle porte parole de la fondation !

-Tu aurais du me le demander Josh !

-Je sais, mais depuis que tu es parti c'est plus compliqué...

-C'est pas grave, continus ok ?

-Aussi la première de ''_oublis moi'' _un film de *Peter McNavy

_A _titre d'information Peter McNavy est un grand réalisateur

-Il a entendu parler de tes études en théâtre et de ton projet de faire du cinéma et ces dis intéressé a t'accueillir dans un projet futur. Donc il est probable qu'il vienne te parler.

-D'autres soirées ? Demandais-je

-A confirmer, Répondit-il, sinon quelques essayages ou interview je te donnerais ton horaire la bas ! Des questions ?

-Oui

-Je m'en serais douté quoi ?

-A la soirée de charité je peux emmener des amis ? Après tout c'est un peu ma soirée même si je l'apprends seulement maintenant !

-Bien sur, après tout on ramasse des fonds pour les enfants non ?

-Exactement ! Répondis-je avec sourire

-Au revoir ma belle a bientôt. Tu me manques ! Dit-il et je le s'avais sincère malgré nos querelles Josh et moi on est très proche

-Tu me manques aussi ! A vendredi bisous, et je raccrochais !

**Mardi 12h04 Am : **

Je vais leur annoncer ce soir au dîner !

Merde ! En parlant du dîner je dois cuisiner moi !

Ding Dong 

-Oh bonjour Rose, la saluai-je après m'être précipité pour ouvrir la porte

-Salut Bella ! J'étais venu faire une course juste a coté, donc je suis venu te voir. En plus je me suis que tu devais être seul puisque Jasper et Alice font une journée d'amoureux et que les garçons Cullen font une journée père- fils !

-Effectivement je suis seul et aussi contente de te voir, entre !

-Qu'avait tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda t-elle

-Cuisiner, répondis-je

-Ah oui c'est vrai le dîner, bon je vais t'aider on cuisine quoi ?

-Hummm ?

-Ok je vois ! Fit-elle

-Oh j'ai une idée, ça va être génial ! M'exclamai-je heureuse

-Bell's je te suis plus la !

-On va se faire des chapeaux et tenus de cuisinier personnalisé ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ? Demandai-je

-Ouais ! On devrai peut-être aller au magasin acheter des chapeaux de chef cuisinier pour ensuite les décorer ? Me demanda t-elle

-Oui tu as raison et on prendra aussi des tabliers blancs qu'ont modifiera !

-ok c'est parti, dit-elle en attrapant mon sac qui traînai par la !

**Mardi 14h16 :**

Après avoir acheté nos articles de chef, Rose et moi sommes passé devant une belle boutique ou nous sommes arrêté !

Donc me voila maintenant avec Rosalie en train de compléter nos tenus !

-Oh regarde Bella, fit Rose en levant une paire de petite culotte style garçonne en coton ! C'est Dora l'exploratrice en train de cuisiner ! Expliqua t-elle ayant vu mon froncement de sourcil.

Ah voila je comprend ! Dora qui cuisine c'est cool ! J'aime bien Dora moi ! Et Hello Kitty aussi, oh et j'adore les princesses de Disney et Bob l'éponge, ce qu'il est marrant celui la et aussi …OK BELLA JE CROIS QU'ON A COMPRIS !

-Cool! Fis-je

-Tu trouves ? Ok on les prend

-Je prend la verte pomme la ! Dis-je

-Et moi la mauve.

-Ok, oh on pourrai ajouté ces bas long rayé de la même couleur que notre culotte ?

-D'accord ! Cria Rosalie se réjouissant

**Mardi 15h33: **

-Bell's tu me passe les brillants argenté qui sont a coté de toi ?

-Oui tiens, dis-je en lui lançant à travers mon grand salon

_Putain ! Je crois vraiment qu'un peu de ménage va s'imposer avant que n'arrive les autres. _En effet, le plancher est recouvert de divers morceaux de tissus, de tubes de colle, de brillants et de pleins d'autres choses nécessaires à la modification de tabliers et de chapeaux de cuisinier.

Mais ce n'est pas plus grave que ça nan ! Après tout nos tenus sont trop chouettes !

-J'ai terminer, M'exclamai-je

-J'aurais fini dan une petite secondes, répondit Rose…..Voila fini !

--Ok alors on va s'habiller et puis on va à la cuisine !

…….

-Hum Bella dit moi t'es bonne en cuisine ? Demanda Rose en ajustant on chapeaux

-La vérité ?

-Ben oui s'il te plait …

-Non pas vraiment et toi ? Demandai-je

-Non pas du tout même !

-Merde !

- Ça ne doit pas être si pire ! Après tout on n'a qu'à suivre une recette non ?

-Tu as raison ALLONS-Y !

Une fois installez dans la cuisine une question s'impose a nous !

Une bonne question pas une question stupides. Une vraie de vraie bonne question !

**ON FAIT QUOI ? **

Putain de merde de mon c**

- Shitt Rosalie J'AI PAS DE LIVRE DE RECETTES MOI ! Hurlai-je

-C'est la cata… c'est la cata…. C'est la catastrophe ! Cria t'elle en tenant la tête en les mains

_Fuck ! Bippppp PROUW ………… _

-Ok garde ton calme Rose !

-Mais, mais, paniqua t-elle

-Du calme, murmurai-je

-Mais, je, tu …. Nous !

-En fait c'est supposé être le il avant le nous. Tsé... Je tu il nous vous ils ! Mais la n'est pas la question CALME TOI !

-Ok ok je suis calme… Elle prit de grandes respirations et dit : Que fait-on ?

-On va improvisée ok ? Ça ne doit pas être si dure que sa ! On va faire hum … J'en sais rien, mais on va faire quelque chose !

-Ok alors pourquoi ne pas mettre un peu de, elle chercha dans le réfrigérateur et sortit du steak haché, sa la dedans. Elle le mit dans un bol

-Ok, et aussi des œufs ?

-Pourquoi pas! Met les

Je mis donc les deux œufs dans le bol !

-Hum Bella je crois que tu devrais d'abord les cassées. Chuchota Rosalie

_Quelle idiote je fais ! _

_-_bien sur ! Tu sais je suis pas bête hein ! J'ai juste jamais cuisiner. A la maison j'avais une cuisinière et aussi une femme de ménage. Plus jeune j'ai passer plus de temps avec des gouvernantes, qui ne restais jamais bien longtemps va s'avoir pourquoi, je veux dire que j'ai jamais eux la possibilité d'apprendre a cuisiner.

-Je comprends Bella, tu sais Jasper et moi on n'a pas non plus une belle famille comme les Cullen. Esmé et Carlisle sont géniaux, je les considère comme mes deuxièmes parents. Dit-elle

Ont continuaient notre repas tout en discutant de sujet banal. Je lui dis que je lui prêterais des vêtements pour qu'elle n'ai pas à retourner chez elle tout a l'heure. On fait la même taille ou presque.

-Avec Alice on ne peut pas faire ça. Dis-je. Oui il y a des trucs qui nous font à toute les deux, mais elle est plus petite que moi donc… Et les chaussure non plus on ne peux pas ce les prêter. Alice déteste ça d'ailleurs, elle a de plus grand pieds que moi alors qu'elle ai plus petite de presque une tête, moi je trouve ça vraiment très drôle.

- Donc si un jour je veux lui faire pêter les plombs je lui parle de ces grands pieds ? Ria Rosalie

-Ça marche a coup sur !

-Bon on devrai peut être mettre ça au four non ?

-Hum, oui peut-être et si on faisait un dessert ?dis-je

-Bonne idée et pourquoi pas un peu de musique aussi ?

C'est ainsi que nous continuâmes de faire de la cuisine sur la chanson _Girls just wanna have fun_ une reprise de Miley Cyrus ! Tout en chantant a fond !

-J'adore cette musique, Cria Rose pour couvrir la musique trop forte

-Moi aussi je l'aime bien en plus Miley est vraiment sympa ! M'exclamai-je

-Quoi tu connais Miley Cyrus ?

-Bah Ouais

-Oh c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier qui tu es quand je suis avec toi. T'es tellement naturel que…

-Tu sais Rose, les stars comme moi sont avant tout des gens normaux. Dis-je

-Je sais bien ça ! Mais c'est tout de même étrange !

-Je comprend t'inquiète !

-ok, dit-elle avec sourire,

Quand TOUT A COUP BOOOUUMMMMM POOUUUUWWWWNNN !!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-MEEERRRDDEEEEEEEE C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !

**NOTRE DESSERT VIEN D'EXPLOSER EN PLEIN SUR SUR SUR BEN SUR ****NOUS ! **

-Rosalie t'a mis quoi la dedans? Elle regarda ce qu'elle a dans les mains et me dit : C'est du vinaigre et toi ?

-De la bicarbonate de soude, répondis-je en regardant moi aussi l'objet

-On aurait peut-être du faire plus attention, dit-elle

-Tu crois, vraiment ? Sifflai-je

-oh merde regarde la cuisine !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et …….. OH MY GOD! OH NON. AAAHHH BORDEL DE MERDE!

Un cyclone a traverse ma cuisine !

Rose et moi on regarde partout et on se fixe. Puis on éclate de rire. Haha c'était trop drôle. Et puis ça tête c'est cheveux ! Tout blanc ! Mais je dois être dans le même état. N'empêche c'est hilarant.

-Opération créer un dessert : échouer ! Dis-je entre deux rires

-Oh Bell's j'dois faire pipi ! Piiiipii ! Cria t-elle en courrant a la salle de bain.

**Mardi 18h27 : **

_That's what you get _du groupe Paramore sortant a volume maximum de ma chaîne hifi Rose et moi debout sur le comptoir chantant ou plutôt hurlant avec une cuillère de bois en guise de micro. Sans oublier la belle danse improvisée.

_C'est de toute beauté ! _

_MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! _Ne croyez vous pas ?

-That's what you get … blabla …. Hurt win…. That's what you get Whoooo….

-INSTRUMENTAL! Criais-je

-Solo de guitare, Hurla Rose

Nous fîmes semblant de jouer de la guitare électrique en secouant la tête dans tout les sens.

Oh la chanson change….

-You belong with me de Taylor Swift, Cria Rosalie.

-Ah j'aime trop cette chanson !

-MOOI AUSSIIIII

Nous continuâmes notre numéro du tonnerre.

-Une araignée, BELLA UNE ARAIGNÉE ! AHHHH

-AAAUU SECOUR !

Nous entendîmes un rire qui nous fit ce retourner.

* * *

A qui appartient le rire que Rosalie et Bella entendent ?

Vos impressions ? J'ai hâte de les voir.

Merci de continuer à me lire.

Gros bisous magiques

Kelly 03

Plat de Bella et de Rosalie :

-Steak haché

-Œufs

-Farine

-sel

-sucre

-poivre

-brocolis

-pâte de tomate

-carotte

-eau

-beurre de _peanuts (pour_ que ça tienne ensemble : idée de : Rosalie)

Le tout mélangé et mis au four a 450' degrés F

Miammm……. Bon appétit

PS : JOUYEUX NOEL !


End file.
